


When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时

by BillionsofMe



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。

1.  
Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会，但Zachary那个臭小子天生就是个打破规律的捣蛋鬼，于是当周五的晚上Zachary问他要不要去他们学校旁边的酒吧小酌一杯的时候，他思考了一下，然后同意了。  
Simon一点也不怀疑这将是他这辈子做过的最差劲的决定。  
Zachary是他刚刚起步的公关公司的客户，作为一个小公司，他们还并没有接触过什么有名的明星，但Simon觉得好事多磨。作为一名公关，最有成就的不是你签了一个大明星，而是将你签约的人培养成一个大明星。  
Zachary Quinto就是这个他将要培养成的大明星。  
Simon觉得这个孩子的骨子里有点什么一般人没有的东西。他并不是那种一般人定义的那种漂亮，帅气，阳光或者是天杀的什么形容词。他是那种当你第一眼看到他时会对他产生一种混乱的，不知名的感觉的人。当他用他那双棕色的大眼睛看着你的时候你会那么喜欢他却又恐惧他，这让Simon在第一眼看到这孩子的时候就觉得一阵狂喜，并在他同事的反对下依旧毅然决然地签下了Zachary。那个时候Zachary还只是一个客串过几部不那么有名的电视剧的小演员。  
当然了，不幸的是，现在的情况也没什么改变。  
但Simon觉得一切总会有变好的一天。他从不轻言放弃。他的直觉也绝对不会有错。  
然而，和你的客户一起出去约会就是另一件事了。  
他当然不打算把这个当做一次约会，绝不，非常感谢，因为他对这个Quinto小子一点兴趣都没有，无论这男孩子有多勾人。他当然不会说当时签下Zachary的另一个原因是因为他一眼就看出了这小子是个基佬。虽然现在社会形势已经不像七八十年代那样紧张了，但同性恋之间还是要互相照顾的。  
但Zachary就是个七十年代的同性恋小伙子的典范——在同志街上和擦肩而过的漂亮男孩搭话，崇拜着肌肉猛男却随随便便和金发碧眼的小家伙们上床，两人对上眼就能得到一个口交。如此这般。  
Simon经历过那个年代，他在那时还非常年轻，假装成熟地和其他年长的同性恋一起厮混。那是一个用性爱来诠释自身价值的时代，是一个性解放的时代，是一个每个人都一刻不停地喊着口号，挥舞着彩虹旗的时代。  
现在那个时代已经过去了。  
所以当Simon发现他们来到的酒吧实际上是个充斥着基佬的酒吧并且Zachary能和所有凑到他们身边的同性恋眉来眼去的时候，他渐渐开始觉得这一切很不妥。  
“嘿，Zach。”他说，当他实在觉得那年轻人和调酒师的暗示已经不入眼的时候，他决定要阻止这个小混蛋了。  
那让Zachary给了他一个意味深长的眼神。  
“这是你的约会对象吗，甜心？”那个纤瘦的调酒师撑着下巴凑近了他，“我不知道你的口味什么时候变得开始喜欢爹地了。”  
那让他有点受不了，毕竟他是个老家伙了，不像是20出头的小伙子那样能经受得起那么多过火的调情。“不，我们只是来这儿一起喝一杯，其他的什么都没有。”于是他飞快地回绝了那个调酒师。那男孩清亮的眼睛那么迷人，让Simon有那么一瞬间不想让他将视线移开。  
“晚上有时间吗？”Zachary没有理会他，继续和调酒师说着话。  
“你知道我今天要值夜班的，甜心，今天要熬一晚上，给你们这些混蛋服务呢。”调酒师眨眨眼，睫毛扑扇地撩动着Simon的心脏。  
他私下觉得他太久没有个床伴了。  
自从迈入了30岁大关，事业上也同时有了起色的时候，他便告诉自己他已经没有时间去到处猎艳了，是时候找个人安定下来一辈子了，虽然这种“找个人安定地过日子”的事情对他们基佬来说美好的可望不可即，但他依旧觉得自己应该尝试一下。  
在Simon还在为自己压抑了很久的性欲而悲伤的时候，他感觉Zachary的手搭在了他的肩膀上——那稍微让他有点紧张，顺便说——他扭头看着那年轻人示意他的眼神，那双棕色的眼睛向酒吧门口瞥着。于是他顺着那目光看了过去，看到一个鹤立鸡群的傻大个走了进来。  
“老天呐，看那是谁。”Zachary在他耳边说着，呼吸喷吐在他耳廓，那让他缩了缩脖子，“Joe Manganiello。知道他是谁吗？”  
“是谁？”Simon问。  
“我们表演系最火辣的伙计。”Zachary说。  
“他是个基佬？”Simon继续问。  
Zachary皱了皱眉，有些不耐烦地看着他，就像是小孩子看着思维古板的爷爷那样的眼神，那让他的自尊心稍微有点受伤。“不是说所有人都是基佬，非常感谢。”年轻人回答他，“想要上他床的人排的队不知道有多长呢。”  
Zachary说的没错，Simon意识到。那个大个子的身材即使离着他们那么远，在昏暗的酒吧里都显得那么耀眼，T恤衫紧紧地被他浑身上下完美的肌肉撑了起来，显得色气满满，那让他无法阻止自己去渴望看到那男孩被人群阻隔着的下半身是什么样子的。“你喜欢这类的？”他回过头去问他的客户男孩，“你口水都要流下来了。”  
“欣赏美是没有错的。”Zachary强词夺理地指出，“我可不是那种看到猛男就色迷迷的轻浮之人，”——你就是，Simon在心里嘲笑着——“我想我更对那些小甜心们感兴趣。”  
然而，Simon还没来得及反驳，就听到酒吧外一阵熙攘，而那个叫做Joe的大家伙也迅速地挤开人群跑了出去，就像是拨开湖水傲人的天鹅。“又来了。总是这样。”Zachary在他旁边说，目不转睛地盯着走出去的大个子。  
“怎么了？外面怎么回事？”Simon站了起来，打算去一探究竟。  
“CMU的基佬们都凑在这里，经常会有人来闹事的，你知道。”Zachary给了他一个意味深长的眼神，跟着他站了起来，随着因为外面的熙攘而跑出去的人们一起离开了酒吧。  
当他们跑到外面的时候人群基本上已经散去了，喧闹声也渐渐平息了下来，而Simon一眼就看到了人群的焦点，那个有着夸张身高的像个巨人一样的Joe Manganiello站在酒吧旁边的后巷口。  
“都他妈给我滚蛋！”他吼了一声，那让人群有了一瞬间的安静。Simon感觉到Zachary突然拉住了他的手腕，拽着他穿过人群来到了巷口。  
那场景让Simon几乎尖叫出来，但他及时克制住了才让自己看上去不像个该死的老娘炮。他看到地上有星星点点的血迹——那绝对他妈的是血！还在路灯下闪着光！他在自己心里惊恐地咆哮着——然后他看到有三个四肢发达的蠢货退开了。那几个人就像是非常标准的靠着打橄榄球在大学里混日子的蠢货，而作为一个对橄榄球不敢兴趣的人，Simon对此持保留意见，因为他明白在大学校园里高喊一声“橄榄球是狗屎”是会有生命危险的。最终，那三个人绕过人群渐渐走远，嘴里骂骂咧咧着类似“死基佬，吃鸡巴”之类的话。Simon是个随遇而安的人，在他进入到足够成熟不会再去挑事的年龄的时候，就已经很久没有听到有人这么骂他们了。尽管如此，那些话时至今日听着还是让他觉得刺耳到恶心。  
这让他有些低落，因为他也没什么方法能阻止这些年轻气盛的恐同者们去停止伤害他们。于是当他看到大个子Joe慢慢将一个男孩子从地上扶起来的时候他有种想要上去安慰那孩子的冲动。  
“真是男人中的男人。”然而在他还没迈出步子的时候他听到有人在他身后嘲讽地咕哝着，声音不大，但足够大到能让那个被揍的孩子听到，那让那男孩抬起了头，目光直勾勾地对上了他的眼睛。

直到男孩把他的视线移开，Simon都无法停止凝视着他的脸。  
Simon突然觉得，时不时打破一下和客户出来约会的原则，似乎也是件极好的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS， AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

2.  
Simon突然发现Zachary拽着他的手臂的手一直就没有离开，然而他太过专注地望着那个被Joe半掺半拽从地上扶起来的男孩以至于他根本没有意识到Zachary还在他身边。那男孩半边脸已经挂彩，卷曲在他额头上的黑发沾满了灰尘和血渍，一边的嘴角红肿着。他看上去那么痛苦，整张脸都皱了起来，一只手捂着左边的肋骨，浓密的睫毛打着结，被黄色的灯光照耀得像是镀上了在夜色中闪烁的黄金。  
Simon突然就心疼起来，想要上前去抚平那孩子凌乱的卷发，擦掉他额角干涸的血液。  
而当他这么想着，Zachary拽着他走近了。  
“又去干架啦，Matty宝贝儿？”他的客户男孩语调里掺杂着一丝逗弄，那让Simon小腹里感到一阵莫名的瘙痒。  
男孩抬起头来看着他们。“滚你妈的蛋，Zach。”他说，疲惫地靠在墙上，一只手挂在大个子Joe的肩膀上来支撑自己。“这位是谁啊。”他蓝色的眼珠子瞥向了Simon。在他们对视上的那一瞬间Simon便迫不及待地望向那双眸子，如饥似渴地仿佛要从那双蓝得像是初春的流水一样的眼睛里得到些什么似的。  
“这是Simon。”Zachary回答他，顺带眨了眨眼睛——而Simon突然就恨透了这个臭小子语气里无时无刻不掺杂着的挑逗，和他那该死的，时刻都像是在和别人调情的双眼。  
“我不知道你什么时候改变口味了。”男孩回答，轻柔的喘息声在Simon耳边却如此的震耳欲聋。  
“我们不是约会。”他飞快地开始狡辩了起来，“我们只是——”Simon比划了一下——“工作关系，我是他的……他是我的客户，我是个……我是个宣传公关。”  
那男孩似乎想要摆出一个挑眉的动作不过没有成功，那让Joe开始搀扶着他向前走，“我们回家吧，Matt。”  
“你干嘛还拼死拼活的要呆在橄榄球队？要我说，Matt，你最好在被他们揍成木槌之前就赶紧退出。”Zachary摇摇头，上前打算扶住那个被他们叫做Matt的男孩的另一只手臂，却被那男孩吃痛地甩开，“你的胳膊——我是说，那个，无意冒犯，不过打橄榄球的傻大个们都以为自己是纯爷们儿，他们可无法忍受你这个小娘炮。”  
Matt夸张地叹了口气。“闭嘴吧，Zach。”  
“别说这些个没用的，咱们该怎么回去？”大个子Joe说话了，“我可不觉得你能瘸着腿跟我走一英里，现在校车也都他妈的停了。”  
“把他背回去呀，小乔。”Zachary那古灵精怪的声音又响了起来，“是时候对你的室友散发一下你的男性魅力了，说不准他什么时候就能爱上你呢。”  
“没人像你一样到处留情，Zach。”Matt说，“我们能拜托快回家吗，Joe，拜托。”

“我有车。”Simon说。那三个乳臭味干的小家伙一直在七嘴八舌地讨论着该如何回家鉴于这么晚了没有校车其中一个人瘸了一个人喝了酒一个人还算健全但为了保护他直男的尊严和为了以防让室友爱上他而拒绝把另一个人背回去。那让Simon实在是不能再忍下去了，因为他已经被持续忽略了好几分钟，而最后那场讨论莫名其妙地变成了批判橄榄球和不出柜的重要性的时候，Zachary和那个Matt小伙子几乎就要吵起来了。  
此时，作为一个能够独揽大局的人来说，他应该出马了。  
并且他也成功地吸引了那三个学生的注意，因为他们都同时向他看了过来。  
“哦，Simon。”Zachary抬高音调感叹了一声。  
“介意我来开车吗？”Joe问。Simon给了他一个许可的表情，并抬起手指了指不远处的停车场，把钥匙扔给了那个高个子男孩，“C区，银色福特。”他说，在那一瞬间觉得自己就像是拯救了世界的人，因为他感觉那个Matt男孩正在看着他，蓝色的目光在他身上徘徊着。  
然而在Joe刚刚离开的第二秒Matt就好像失去了一切支撑那样膝盖一软倒了下去，但这一次Simon没有让Zachary得逞——虽然他也搞不懂他为什么要搞得好像在和Zachary竞争那样，因为后者似乎完全没有反应过来他身边的男孩即将摔在地上。  
Simon讨厌这种感觉，这种像是发情期的争芳斗艳的雄性所散发出的那种冲动。他已经30多岁了，老天在上，他可不是那种看见个漂亮小伙子就勃起的变态。  
但一切都晚了。在他这么想的时候他已经冲过去扶住了Matt，那个学生汗湿的额头蹭在了他的脖子上，把那上面不知道是血还是汗水的液体留在他的颈窝，那让他有点恐惧。  
——实际上他该死的都要吓疯了。他不想接触跟血有关的任何东西，非常感谢。  
“那帮混蛋一定踩断了你的腿！老天！你可以去报警的！Matt！”此时Zachary蹲了下来，想要查看Matt腿上的伤势，因为此时——上帝啊，我真不想看下去——那孩子膝盖部分的裤子被染红了，湿乎乎的一片。  
让他惊讶的是，Matt用那种被困住的野兽那般惊人的力量挣脱开了他的扶持，那让他有些心碎地看着那男孩，却发现Matt小心翼翼地瞥了他一眼，当发现自己在看着他时又快速地移开了视线。  
Simon觉得他心底有什么东西被触动了。  
“我没事的，Zach，就是……拉我起来。”Matt说，在尝试着自己站起来却无果的时候挫败地叹了口气。  
Simon不由自主地伸出手，而令他欣喜的是Matt并没有拒绝。他握住了那男孩冰凉的右手，一使劲把他从地上拉了起来，而他看到Matt受伤的左腿的时候心想那一定疼死了。最终他成为了那个接替大个子Joe之后的支撑着Matt身子的人。  
“谢谢。”他听见那学生小声对他说，抬起眼睛瞅了瞅他，弯弯的睫毛几乎遮住了他的眼睛。  
这么多年来第一次，他开始觉得有一份重量压在自己身上是多么的幸福。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS， AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

3.  
Simon手里拿着冰袋，敷在Matt红肿的膝盖上。两人已经很久没有说话了。大概有几分钟，可Simon觉得那简直是几个世纪那么长。他并不是一个内向的人，然而看着对方耷拉着脑袋坐在沙发上的可怜样子他就根本不知道该怎么开口。  
“他们总这么对你吗？”最后他说，觉得自己像个蠢货。  
Matt没动，看上去像是完全沉浸在自己的世界里，一股悲伤的气息笼罩着他。真够梨花带雨的。Simon在心里讽刺地对自己说，顺便无声地，夸张地叹了口气。  
“你干嘛不退出橄榄球队呢？就像Zach说的那样？”他继续问。他觉得既然开口了就一直说下去好了，总比尴尬地沉默要好。只是他有点担心直到Joe回来之前他是不是都要一刻不停地说话了——他很健谈，感谢上帝，但没有那么他妈的健谈。  
“我不能。”  
更让他感谢上帝的是，那个阴郁的家伙开口了。  
“学校会对橄榄球队员有所优待。”他说，“每学期都要支付那该死的学费，多到让人要吐。”  
“你和Zach是一个专业吗？”Simon问，渐渐开始有点同情这个孩子。  
“艺术系。辅修了表演。”Matt说，依旧低垂着头。  
“橄榄球队里的艺术系学生。哇塞。”Simon轻声感叹了一下——他现在大概知道为什么那帮人会针对他了。因为在橄榄球队里有个漂亮到不像直男的艺，术，系的学生简直是逊毙了。  
“我有助学金，不过即使这样也不够。”男孩说。  
“你学习不错咯？”Simon问，“荣誉学生？”  
让Simon有点惊讶的是，Matt依旧点了点头。他开始觉得他有点小看这个男孩了。荣誉学生，每年拿着助学金，为了能完成学业而去打橄榄球无论那些队员们对他多差。“嘿，你瞧，我看到刚才那几个傻大个怎么对待你了。你应该去找人谈谈的。”他说，当他看到Matt正痛苦地捂着胸口，“你的肋骨没有断吧？”  
“不，我想没有。断了会比这个疼得多。”男孩回答，就好像他曾经断过无数次肋骨似的，“况且谁会管你。你去找警察告诉他们你被揍了。他们会问为什么。你能说什么？说你是基佬所以被揍了？”  
那让Simon沉默了一下。如果是这样的话，没有人能够帮助他们的。他已经在十年前便向父母出了柜，并且感谢上天，虽然在最开始经历了不小的瓜葛，但一段时间过去后他们终于接受了这个事实。因为远离父母独自生活，加上他们并不怎么干扰他的私事，让他已经很久没有想过，在性解放时代之后的年轻同性恋们的生活到底是什么样子的了。Simon记得他很多年前就励志要当一个非常有影响力的人，在世界都能听到他的声音的时候，他会骄傲地走出柜门，向全世界宣读平等的誓言。  
然而如今，1997年冬季的匹兹堡阴郁而惶恐，人们在生活的巨变之中不知所措着，曾经那些似乎已然争取来的能够让他们毫无顾虑地走在街头的权益似乎也渐渐被人忘却了。警察们又可以对那些针对他们的暴力事件视而不见，而十多年的空白期让他们不再像曾经那样众志成城。  
“那么你的爸妈呢？”Simon问，自觉得有些低落。  
“他们不想给我交学费。”出乎他意料地，Matt很快就回答了他的问题，几乎没有给他深入探寻的机会，那让他觉得这件事情并没有这么简单，但窥探别人的隐私终归不妥，于是Simon闭上了嘴，思考着该怎样去帮助这个孩子。他一直深深坚信着如果他们不团结的话，终究会被所有人边缘化。  
“我可以帮你。”然后Simon说，觉得自己就像是拯救世界大义凛然的英雄，当他发现Matt猛然抬起头看着他的时候，“我可以给你寄支票。我是说……我虽然没那么有钱，不过已经足够了。我自己并不需要什么……”  
“你脑子有问题吗？”Matt打断他的话，这让Simon有点被吓着了，随即他便开始恼火。  
“什么叫我脑子有问题？我是想要给你提供帮助！”他喊了出来。  
“‘给我提供帮助’，哈！”Matt也随着他抬高了音量，那让他捂着胸口的手攥得更紧了，“你他妈甚至还不知道我的姓是什么呢！”门厅的房门在他话音刚落的时候打开了，Joe走了进来，举着Simon的钥匙，并且似乎——感谢上帝——没有听见他们的对话。  
Matt看着他的眼神变得锋利了起来，似乎就像是一堵密不透风的墙壁在把他步步逼退。“我想你该走了，不知道姓的先生。”  
“你们还好吧？”Joe摊开两只手，“什么地方没了我就跟要毁灭似的。”  
“我们非常好。”Matt咬牙切齿地回答他的室友，“没人想让你当保姆。”  
Joe回头给了Simon一个挑眉和一个“Matt是不是又到了生理周期”的眼神，那让他失落的心情变得明亮了一些。他发誓Joe是他见过的最不恐同的小伙子了，所以——  
“能告诉我他姓什么吗？”这句话就那么脱口而出了，而Simon的视线瞥到了坐在沙发上的Matt。那个年轻人的表情看上去就像是要跳起来胖揍他一顿似的，那双蓝眼睛里燃烧着怒火，绝望和一些别的过于复杂到他无法分辨的东西。  
“Bomer。怎么啦，你俩还好吗？”Joe说，语气温暖得就像一只耷拉着耳朵，留着长毛的金色大狗。  
“等着我的信。”Simon回视着Matt，刻意忽略了后者眼中由怒火蜕变而成的失落情绪，感觉自己就像是个胜利的王者。他的耳边回响着大个子Joe莫名其妙地问着“信？什么信？”的声音，心里想着自己又多帮助了一个人。  
直到房门在他身后被关上，而他一个人站在空荡荡的走廊里的时候，他才突然意识到他想要帮助这个年轻人，一丁点都不是因为他那么神圣到想要去当一个男同性恋的救世主。  
他想要帮助这个男孩，是因为……Simon的脑海里闪过Matt那蓝得透明的眼睛。  
只是因为。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

4.  
Matt还在客厅里画着画打算在截止期限之前完成他的作品合辑的时候，Joe嘟哝着一些他听不清的话开门走了进来。“外面下雪啦，Matt。”他的室友说，“这里有你的信。”  
“谢谢。”Matt站了起来，尾椎骨由于长时间坐在椅子上画画而针扎一样地疼痛难忍，他搓了搓手，那些粘在手指上的炭笔粉末就簌簌地如灰尘般飘落。他并不盼望着他父母的来信，因为——该死的，天知道他们还是不是把他当做他们的儿子，不过……  
在那些不厌其烦地被寄来的广告之间，他看到了一封包装整齐的信。  
Simon Halls。那上面的发信人写着。

两分钟后Matt拿着电话把自己关在卧室里思考着该怎么拒绝那老家伙寄给他的支票。当他拨通了电话的时候对面一个清亮的女声对他说着“您好，PMK公司”，这让他突然紧张了起来。  
“请问……”他吞咽了一下，“Simon Halls先生在吗？”  
“您是哪位？”对面的女人对他说。  
“我……我叫Matthew Bomer。”他回答，并为自己语气中紧张的微微颤抖而恼火。  
“请您稍等。”女人说。  
随即电话对面安静了下来，那让Matt开始走神了起来。Simon是那种电话都有别人帮他接的公司老板，而他却是个连学费都交不起的穷学生。在他们见了第一面的那一天Simon就提出要资助他，并且在几天后真的寄来了支票。  
这种感觉太见鬼的让人愤怒了。他没有要求别人的帮助，也不想要。他不需要一个人高高在上地施舍他，就好像自己是个他妈的该死的圣人。他知道他不是一个强大的人，但他想要能够用自己的能力去养活自己，去做自己想做的。  
去当一个自己想当的人。  
那让他视线模糊了起来，还仅仅是几天前的那场和父母的对话依旧像烈火一样灼烧着他的心脏，那感觉比他还未痊愈的伤口还要疼痛。  
我不再有你这个儿子了。他爸爸，那个前达拉斯牛仔队的橄榄球员对他怒吼着，而他妈妈在一旁小声祈祷着，那让他听不清那女人在说些什么。  
还能说些什么呢。说上帝为什么要这样惩罚我给了我一个基佬儿子。说这世界因为我儿子这样的人而污秽不堪。说请宽恕我们。  
他都不在乎了。他妈的一点都不在乎了。那时候他原本打算回德州老家过感恩节，并鼓足勇气向家人出柜，然而却在对他们出柜的下一秒就被赶出了家门。他发誓这一辈子再也不会踏上德州的土地了。再也不会回到那个家，那个他生活了快20年的家，那个有着他深爱的父母和兄妹的家，那个仅仅因为他是个基佬就抛弃了他的家。  
他再也没有家了。

而当他突然发现耳边有人在一个劲地问“你听得见吗？”“有人吗？”的时候，他惊吓了一下，几乎要把电话扔在地上。最终他拿稳了听筒，“是Simon吗？”他问，努力平稳着自己的呼吸。  
“Matt？你还好吗？”对面的男人问，声音里充满了关切。  
“我……呃，”Matt觉得自己抽吸了一下，方才凝结在眼眶周围的眼泪突然落了下来，在他的脸颊上流过两道冰凉的痕迹，“我很好，我……”他支吾着，“我收到了你的支票。”  
“真棒，Matt！你觉得够吗？”Simon在电话里说。  
这句话将他的怒火激了起来，连同他刚才因为又一次意识到自己失去了家人的痛苦一起爆发了出来。“我觉得够了吗？！我跟你说过我不需要你的钱！不！需！要！我会给你寄回去的，先生。”  
“Matt……”  
“我他妈的不，需，要你的钱。”他说，大口地喘着气，“请不要再给我寄钱了，也不要再联系我了。”他停顿了一下，“抱歉。”  
Matt也不知道他为什么要说抱歉。他挂上了电话。因为刚才冲那人叫喊很没有礼貌所以道歉吗？随便吧。他也不知道为什么不想接受那男人的钱，但说真的，有谁会在见面第一次就恬不知耻地想要给另一个人钱呢？或许这个Simon Halls就是这么善良纯粹也说不定。  
但Matt太了解这个社会了。  
这世界上根本没有这么善良纯粹的人。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。
> 
> A/N：所以这一章孔雀的前男友会出现，并且在之后会是一个不小的角色，请无法接受孔雀与其他角色配CP的自行避雷。另外，上方所标CP中记的Pinto与RALP皆为配角，在文中顶多会出现三至四章，RALP更是没有详细的描写，所以如果单纯为了这两对来的就……对不住了【。

5.  
警告：关于一个成年人与未成年人发生性关系的暗示。  
把自己柜子里一学期的所有画册一起拿回家并不是一个绝妙的主意。Matt此时意识到，因为他那硕大的文件袋拖在地上，而他根本无法把它抬起来，更别说当他把那袋子背在肩膀上的时候半个月前身上的伤口又开始了撕裂般的疼痛。他肋骨处的疼痛就像是一把刀搅拌着他的内脏似的，那几乎让他由于生理上的痛苦而分泌出的泪水溢出眼眶。  
当然了，很明显一个大男人站在路边哭哭啼啼并不是是什么值得让人骄傲的事情，所以Matt咬了咬牙，在心里诅咒着自己过于敏感的泪腺，一点点向前挪动着。  
直到他感觉有辆车一直在他身边跟着他的速度齐平前行的时候他停了下来——这已经是在他努力忽略这辆明显是在跟着他的车很长一段时间之后了——他扭过头，看到司机正搭着副驾驶座的靠背，从车窗里望着他。  
“那玩意很沉吧。”司机问。  
他盯着司机的眼睛，没有回答。  
“你想要让我送你回家吗？”司机又问。  
Matt想要扭头跑开，然而文件袋在他的肩膀上压制着他，让他没有一丁点力气能够跑动起来，而那张脸就像是噩梦一样凑到他眼前，冲他微笑。  
“……我是想要搭校车的。”他回答，声音绵软无力。  
“来吧，我又不咬人。”车里的男人咧开嘴，给了他一个讨好的笑容，而Matt深知那面孔生来就是用来迷惑他的，就像几年前还在德州的时候，那男人嘴角绽放着这样一个微笑，拽着他的手臂，手指用力地仿佛要在他的胳膊上留下印记。那让他不能拒绝，也不敢于去拒绝。

Matt直到现在才明白想要刻意忽略一个在自己耳边喋喋不休的人有多么不容易。他正努力地试着不去理会那个坐在驾驶座上一边开车一边不停地打听着他的近况的人。比如那家伙会不停地说“你是什么专业的？”“艺术吗？”“那是你的作品辑子吗？”“你为什么不学表演呀？”“我记得你原来高中的时候可喜欢演戏呢？”“你可和你高中的时候一点都不像了啊？”诸如此类。那就像是开关键坏掉的收音机一样一刻不停地在他耳边嗡嗡作响而他无法把那玩意关掉一样。最终当司机没有得到任何回答的时候那人的手开始不再老老实实地呆在方向盘上而是沿着他的胳膊一路向上就像是攀岩的小人儿。  
“行了，我受够了！”最后他说，打断了那男人的话，“你到底想干嘛？”  
男人笑了，“嘿，我只不过是路过。”他挑起眉毛，“我爸的分公司开在这边了，我跟着过来了而已，听说他要让我……”  
“你到底想干嘛？”Matt又一次打断了那人的话，“你想要我怎么样，Mike？”  
那个被他叫做Mike的人停顿了一下，抿起嘴唇看着他，棕色的眼睛凝视着他，那让他仿佛回到了德州的小镇上，十几岁的他站在舞台上看着那个从城里来的年轻人穿着西装，体面地坐在观众席的第一排，英俊的面孔那么引人注目，以至于在他的表演结束后他来到后台邀请他去吃一顿饭的时候，他并没有拒绝。  
Matt倒是希望他那时拒绝了那个男人。  
“我来到这里的原因就坐在这辆车里，在我旁边。”最后Mike说，两根手指摸过他的脸颊。  
他侧了一下脸躲过了Mike的指尖。  
“嘿，你瞧，高中的时候发生的那些事，就让它留在那里好了。”他说，“就只是……找别人吧。我知道你不缺床伴。”  
这句话让Mike沉默了下来，直到他们快要开到Matt所住的公寓门口的时候，“停车！”Matt突然说，因为他看到他的公寓门口站着一个出奇熟悉的身影。“我在这里下车就好了，谢谢你送我回来。”他说，在Mike把车停下来的时候打开了车门。  
“Matt，”男人越过副驾驶座拽住了他的胳膊。那双手依旧像几年前那样，稳重而有力，就像是在标记着他的领地那样不容拒绝，那让一股恐惧涌上了Matt的胸口。“我忘不了你。”  
“让我走吧，求你了。”他说，另一只手费力地把文件袋背在肩上，那袋子仿佛在一点点变重，无情地压着他的肩膀。  
“周五晚上和我出去，我就走。”Mike说，依旧没有放开他的手。  
Matt噤声。他想让Mike赶快离开。他不能让Mike目睹着他与那个在公寓门口明显是等待着他的人说话，或者哪怕是打个招呼。他不能让任何人进入他与Mike之间混乱的，让人无法摆脱的关系当中。  
“好。”于是他回答。

直到Mike的车消失在他的视野里之后，他才走到公寓前，而那个已经徘徊了多时的年长的男人在第一时间看到了他。“Matt！”那人叫了出来，走上前。  
“你好，Simon。”他说。

他本以为这一切已经在他离开德州去匹兹堡上大学时就已经结束了。Mike是他多年来无数个噩梦的主角。他记得与这个长他六岁的男人在一起的每分每秒。他记得当他还是个彷徨的刚刚发现自己对男性的身体更加渴望的青少年的时候，Mike在来到他们当地的剧院观看了他的一场表演之后约他去吃了一顿饭，而那天晚上他被带到了Mike的宾馆里。  
他记得那是他的第一次，即使Mike就像个经验丰富的老手为他做足了准备，那感觉依旧奇怪而疼痛。结束之后他在半夜偷偷溜回了家，因为这个第二天被他爸爸暴打了一顿因为他不得不撒谎说他与同学在外面鬼混到深夜。在那之后，Mike就一直以一种若隐若现却又无处不在的状态穿插在他的整个高中生活当中。  
那并不是一段值得回忆的日子。Matt想。而他本以为这一切都在他来到匹兹堡的时候就结束了。  
然而噩梦远远没有停止。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
“那看上去很沉，需要我帮你吗？”Simon凑上前，几乎就到了入侵Matt私人空间的边缘。  
“不，没事的，谢谢。”他猛地吸了一口气，慌乱地移开脚步。他努力地迈着大步走进公寓，在上楼梯的时候因为膝盖上的伤痛而趔趄了一下，那让Simon从身后拽住了他的手臂。  
“你来这里干什么？”于是Matt回过头，费力地平稳着自己的呼吸，把肩上那令人恼火的文件袋摔在了地上。  
让他更加恼火的是Simon竟然越过他帮他拿起了那沉重的文件袋，同时推动着他往前走，“咱们最好别堵在楼梯上，你说是吧？”  
Matt想要发疯地吼出来，或者一拳揍到那张老脸上，或者——或者仅仅只是把那文件袋从Simon的手里夺过来，然而就现在的情况来看他实在是没有什么力气去和他身边的这个老男人争论了。他的胸口随着他的每一次呼吸都带给他一阵尖锐的疼痛，就仿佛肋骨断掉并且插进了他的肺部一样，而他的膝盖现在已经肿了一倍大，因为裹着冰包而无法弯曲。  
他简直是这世界上最狼狈的失败者，而上帝似乎还嫌这种惩罚不够似的，又给了他一个时刻高高在上想要“帮助”他的，却同时在一点点蚕食着他的自尊的成功者。

“我收到你给我寄回去的支票了。”当他们走到了Matt公寓的门口的时候，Matt在打开门的同时用自己的身子挡在了Simon和房门之间。  
“很好，”他说，抬头看着那比他年长的男人，一只手扒住门框似乎是时刻准备着把门摔在另一个人脸上那样，“你还有什么别的事情吗？”  
“你为什么要把支票寄回去？！”Simon抬高了声音问。  
“因为我告诉我过你我不需要你的钱！你是聋子吗？”他吼了回去，回音在狭长的楼道里嗡嗡作响。  
“我只是想要帮你！”  
“你为什么一直想要帮我？”  
“哈，我不清楚——”Simon翻了翻白眼，摇头晃脑地嘲笑着，“大概是——哦，想要做个好人！”那年长的男人愤怒地加重了最后两个字的语气，双眼直勾勾地凝视着他。  
Matt眨了眨眼睛。“你瞧，”他若无其事地说，摊开双手，“如果你想上床，找别人吧，我不是那个人。”而这句话成功地彻底激怒了Simon。他看着那男人滑稽地张大了嘴，摇了摇头，卷曲的头发在额前来回晃动着。  
“你就是这么想的？”Simon问，嘲讽地笑了几声，手掌猛地拍在了房门上，“你觉得我想操你？”  
Matt皱皱眉头，呼吸急促了起来。他使劲地扒着房门不让另一个人推门而入。“不然呢？”他说，而这让Simon愣了一下，于是他在那人将推门的手松开的那一瞬间关上了门，把另一个人的那一句“Matt——”截在了门外。

不然呢？  
Simon望着在他面前紧闭的房门，在心中问着自己。Matt大概是对的，因为说实话他根本不知道他为什么想要去帮助一个只见过一次面的人。也许，只是也许——Simon仿佛看到那男孩棱角分明却略带稚嫩的脸颊，和他波浪一样的卷发，还有那双深不见底，却该死的透明的蓝眼睛——只是也许，Simon早就已经深陷其中了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

7.  
放寒假前，Simon接到了Zachary的电话。Zachary对他说他的一个伙计准备在兄弟会的大别墅里开派对，问他有没有感兴趣。  
“会有很多漂亮的小伙子哦。”Zachary软绵绵的声音从电话那头传来。  
会有Matt吗。  
Simon当时差一点就脱口而出，但他捂住了自己的嘴，沉默了几秒之后他问。会有你的朋友吗。  
“我的朋友都会去。你还能再看到大个子Joe的哦。”Zachary说。Simon即使透过他的声音都能想象到那男孩浓密得过分的眉毛性感地挑起来的表情。有那么一瞬间Simon觉得喉咙里有一些燥热，但那绝不是因为他在脑海里拼凑着Zachary的脸，绝不是。  
“你是在打飞机吗？”Zachary那该死的像极了调情的声音传了过来，那让他狠狠地挂上了电话。

Simon终于明白了他一丁点都不适合兄弟会的派对。家庭派对他还可以接受，只是他觉得自己已经过了那个每周末都会跑到同学家嬉笑怒骂的年龄了，而兄弟会的派对比他想象的还要夸张一万倍。所以快接近午夜的时候，Simon实在无法接受别墅一层的浓重的大麻和酒精混合在一起的味道，还有几个年轻的小伙子不停过来与他搭讪的动手动脚之后，他决定去二楼安静一下。  
Simon试图绕过躺倒在楼梯上喝醉了的学生，和抽着大麻的男孩，或者亲吻到几乎就要脱衣服干起来的那几个，而Zachary追上了他，拽住了他的手。  
“玩的不开心吗？”那男孩问。Simon能看得出来他正在醉酒与嗑药到爽翻天的边缘。  
“我只是……想上楼去一趟卫生间。”Simon指了指楼上，勉强挤出一个笑容。  
“你知道，Simon，你不需要一直像个工作狂一样。”Zachary凑近了，“时不时地找找乐子也不错。”  
“干嘛，你又不在乎。”他向后退了一下，让两人之间保持着正常的，礼貌的距离，而那一刻他发誓他从阴暗的灯光中，看到了Zachary棕色的双眼中闪过了一些他从未见过的感情，完全不同于他之前一直所熟悉的那种桀骜不驯，与此同时那男孩猛地退开了，一言不发地转过身走下了楼梯。Simon凝视着那瘦高的背影一点点融入了派对的人群之中，消失在他的视野里。  
让Simon感到后悔的是，他早应该意识到二楼那些场景是他更加想要为此而叹息的。他看到地上有着用剩下的针管和避孕套。至少他们还是知道安全措施的。Simon在心里对自己说，并且同时阻止着自己不要再为这些年轻人而感到悲哀了，因为无论如何十几年前的自己也是如此走过来的。  
“滚远点！Mike！”直到Simon在经过一个关着门的房间时听到屋里传来一声怒吼，而当他确信发出那声音的是Matt的时候他停下了脚步，伫立在门前，心脏越来越快地跳动着。  
“嘿，我们好不容易才找到一个空着的房间的。找点乐子吧，Matt。”门内传出另一个更加低沉而圆滑，听上去也更加老成的声音。  
“乐子——我宁愿去楼下找乐子。”Matt回答，声音也渐渐接近了，那让Simon的心脏几乎都跳到了嗓子眼，就在他决定是拔腿就跑还是……拔腿就跑的时候，房门被猛地打开了，而他就像木头一样愚蠢地伫立在门外，和刚刚打开门看到他的Matt面面相觑。  
“嗨。”他小声说，微微招了招手。  
Matt只是盯着他。  
“你刚才在偷听？”他们片刻的沉默让房间里的另一个人走了上来，一脸不满地看着Simon，“你俩认识？”  
“我和Matt是——”  
“Simon是Zachary的朋友。”Matt加重语气地打断了他的话，这让Simon有点诧异地盯着那个男孩，“我们曾经见过一次面。”  
“两次，”Simon大声地纠正道，用手指头比划了一个“二”字，“实际上。”另外两个人同时看向了他。“我只是路过，去卫生间。”Simon心虚地降低了音量，指了指走廊。  
“那请你离开吧，”那个高个子的男人开始推着房门试图把他关在门外，“我和Matt还有事情要做。”  
随着“砰”的一声，Simon的一只手猛地拍打在了门板上，而那让Matt一直低垂着的睫毛抬了起来，于是Simon回视着那个男孩。  
“不。”他抿起嘴唇笑了，让嘴角勾出一个挑衅的角度。  
“你正要伤害他，所以那个离开的人应该是你才对。”他说，心里幼稚地感觉自己就像是个英雄。  
而Matt依旧只是凝视着他，蓝色的眼睛反射着楼道里照射进来的昏黄的灯光。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N：故事中这一时间段将告一段落，两个人的关系并没有什么实质性的发展，但在下一章他们的发展将会非常之大，以至于他们两人都无法接受。并且在不久的将来张雀闺蜜组与Pinto也会出现。依旧的，只为了Pinto与RALP而追文的还是……弃了吧【。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

8.  
“这里没你事，你懂吧？”那个被Matt叫做Mike的男人凑了上来，一步步逼近的过程中让Simon意识到了这家伙到底有多高大，那让他不得不微微抬起头去看着那人，但Simon很清楚他不能够后退或者妥协，当那个大学生看着他的时候，当他沐浴在那蓝色的目光之下的时候，他从未想过和放弃有关的任何事。  
“Matt是我的朋友，而你打算伤害我的朋友，这当然关我的事。”于是他说，“所以这个房间里有谁需要离开的话，应该是你才对。”  
Mike盯了他一会儿，眼里满满地都是那种让他无法忍受的嘲笑，“你知道我是谁吗？”他说，双手抱在胸前。  
Simon不知道这年轻人是谁，他也并不真的在乎。他觉得这个Mike小伙子看上去就像是个富二代或者官二代，靠着自己爹地的名声在人群中大行其道，而重点是人们还都会心甘情愿地追随着这样一个人，竭尽全力地和他交上朋友，想方设法地爬上他的床，无论他到底有多愚蠢。事实就是这样，有些人奋斗了一生都不一定得到的东西，却让一些人从一出生就可以得到了。  
“这重要吗？”于是Simon说，完全没有在意自己语气中的鄙夷。  
“Mike White，很高兴认识你。”那年轻人似乎是故意挑衅似的——这让Simon觉得无比幼稚，顺便说，无论怎样，他们可不是什么高中小屁孩了——对Simon伸出了手。  
Simon知道这个人。部分是因为职业需要，他对于名人圈里的人或多或少都有一些了解，而Mike White的爸爸绝不是什么好惹的人物。Simon成长于一个平民家庭，在进入到好莱坞之前，他从来不相信什么黑手党之类的人物。在他看来，那些哗众取宠的蠢货们都是只有在《教父》里才会出现的家伙，像马龙白兰度那样，带领着一个大家庭，有着家族事业，挺着大肚子，头上没几根毛，说话含含糊糊却没有人敢说他们听不懂。然而Mike就像是这类家庭走出来的小伙子，他说了往东，所有人就都不能够往西。  
“Simon。”他听见Matt小声地插嘴，于是他将目光移到那男孩的脸上。他看到Matt在盯着他看，似乎那蓝色的视线都在他的身上跳跃着，屋顶的灯光斜斜地照射下来，让Matt弯弯的睫毛的影子一道道地洒在下眼睑上。Simon突然就想伸手去触摸那男孩的眼睛，用自己的手指临摹过他的每一道睫毛，勾勒出他翘起的眼角，就仿佛Matt是这世上最美的艺术品而他是最棒的艺术家。  
“我们很好，求你快离开吧。”Matt的声音更小了，以至于Simon不得不屏住呼吸才能够听到，他听出了那学生语气中的一丝乞求。  
“不论你是谁，先生，我都要要求你离开。”Simon没有理会Matt的话，扭头继续对那个年轻人说。  
“你不知道什么叫放弃，是吧？”Mike冲他眨了眨眼睛，抿起嘴唇给了他一个似笑非笑的表情。  
“真抱歉，我不知道。”Simon回答。

直到Mike最终嗤笑了一声，紧接着走了出去的时候，Simon能感觉到Matt的眼神还依旧落在他身上。Simon转过头去看着他，发现Matt的眼神呆呆得就像是在丛林中迷失了方向的小鹿。  
“你他妈的是要干什么？”几秒钟后Matt眨了眨眼睛，声音微微颤抖着，却软绵绵地，就像是从雪花的缝隙之中传出来一样。  
“他想要伤害你，而我不能让那发生。”Simon说，耸了耸肩想让自己表现得更加若无其事并且少一点保护欲，“你知道，永不言弃什么的，对吧？”  
“把这话去跟高中拉拉队的小姑娘说去吧。”那男孩开始咬牙切齿起来，蓝色的眼睛因为怒火而瞪大了，“我他妈不是什么没用的蠢货，而Mike可以做他想做的任何事。”  
“你知道这听上去有多诡异吧？Matt？”Simon说，“他并不该死的‘拥有’你！”  
Matt的双肩低垂了下来，那让他平坦的肩膀看上去更加的瘦弱，而Simon看着他，想要从他眼神中分担出哪怕是一点点的失落，但仅仅只是那一点就已然让Simon无所适从。“那不重要，Simon。”最终那年轻人说，声音里的怒意完全消失了，“他能够拥有他想要任何人。也许过了几年，当我又老又丑的时候，他就会甩了我，而我在那时才能重获自由。”  
你不会在几年里就又老又丑的。Simon几乎立刻就想要脱口而出，然而他闭上了嘴。“你为什么不反抗呢？”于是他问，却同时感觉自己无比愚蠢。  
“我又不像你，你是个战士。”Matt冲他眨眨眼，嘴角翘了起来。  
Simon吞咽了一下，紧接着又吞咽了一下。他无法阻止自己去凝视Matt身上的每一个细微的动作，去渴望他年轻的身体，去触摸他被灯光染黄的睫毛和卷发。他无法阻止自己问出了那个几乎让他悔恨到想要割掉自己舌头的问题。  
“如果在他离开你了之后，如果，如果你还想要找个人相伴终生——只是如果，你会选择我吗？”那时候他问，同时为自己这愚蠢的问题感到惊恐无措。  
Matt皱了皱眉，而Simon发誓他看到Matt向后退了一小步，仿佛他是个可怕的怪兽似的。“这他妈是什么问题？”那年轻人问。  
“我是说……如果——你，你会想安定下来，有个家庭，过日子什么的……”Simon有些紧张地回答，微微拉近了自己与Matt之间的距离，“在你——年龄足够大了之后，你会选择我吗？”  
“这不是什么我能给你的保证，老天呐。”Matt看上去就要抓狂了，他在感觉到了Simon的微微靠近时后退着，几乎让自己的后背贴在了墙上。  
“不不不——我不需要你来给我保证，Matt！我不是那个意思，”Simon也跟着慌张了起来，他伸出手想要抓住那学生的小臂，却因为看到了Matt的躲闪而收回了双手，“我只是想知道如果你要——你要寻找另一半的话，我会不会在你考虑的范围内，你知道，”他摊开双手，尽量让自己的真诚全部流露出来，“我相信你的名单上有成百上千的名字，而我只想知道我会不会在那个名单上。”  
Matt沉默了。那年轻人把自己向后轻轻一靠，依偎在了身后米黄色的墙壁上，他身上的毛衣在墙上投下了毛茸茸的影子。  
“Simon，”最终他抬起眼帘，看着那年长的人说，“瞧瞧你，好莱坞公关公司的CEO，成功的生意人，你英俊又甜心。”Matt叹了口气，“你不值得这样。你配得上更好的。你值得最好的，而不是我。”  
那让Simon取而代之地沉默了下来。他不知道该怎么说服这个站在他对面，靠在墙上的男孩他是世界上最棒，最聪明的人。他并不知道Matt到底经历了些什么，让他竟然会觉得自己不够好。他见过太多太多像Matt一样的漂亮男孩在20岁的最佳年龄挥霍着自己的青春，打扮着自己，爱惜着自己就像自己是这个世界的王。  
“这你就不需要操心了。”Simon说，又靠近了一步，而让他欣喜的是Matt再没有退缩了，“你只需要告诉我你会不会考虑我，就是我会不会在你的名单上。”  
Matt笑了，双眼眯了起来，弯弯的睫毛簇成一团。“你真是从不放弃，是吧？”他舔了舔嘴唇，在那上面留下一道温润的闪光。  
“从不。”Simon回答，感觉自己和Matt之间的距离在一点点缩小。他嗅到了那年轻人身上浴液的清香混杂着烈性酒与大麻的浓重味道，那原本让Simon厌恶不已的气味现在却闻上去如此让人着迷。他凝视着Matt嘴唇上的反光，想要就这样倾身向前含住那片嘴唇，品尝它的柔软就象是他很久以前就渴望那么做一样。“你瞧，你原来说我想帮助你只是因为我想和你上床，但现在我们在一个房间里呆了5分钟，没有别人打扰，两米之外就是一张床，而我的老二还没有在你的屁股里，所以关于那个问题，我很严肃地希望你能回答……”  
“你会的。”紧接着Matt说，打断了他的话。Simon惊喜于那年轻人并没有过多地犹豫便回答了他的问题——他难免去想Matt是不是早就在心里有了答案——Simon感觉Matt清澈的眼神击中了他，那让他突然就凑上前打破了他们之间的距离。他意识到自己的手抚摸上了Matt的脖颈，颈窝的那一片皮肤柔软而冰凉，他的脉搏在Simon的手下稳重地跳动着。  
Matt侧开了脸，于是Simon的吻便尴尬地停在了空气中，而Matt偏过头将自己的嘴唇印在了那年长的男人的脸颊上。  
“你会是我名单的第一位。”Matt说，随即重心前移站直了身子，从Simon的身体与墙壁所圈出的那片空间中冲破而出，像是远离了巢穴的飞鸟那样，轻巧地，跳着舞，一点点远离了Simon。  
Simon感觉到寒冷向他袭来，而他那被Matt亲吻过的面颊却如同灼烧了起来一般。  
“我会等你的。”Simon抬高了音量，似乎想要吸引住那年轻人的注意力，而Matt那时已然走到了门边，似乎随时就会消失在他的视野之外。  
“不，先生，你不会。”Matt说，回过头冲他弯起嘴角，“你不能。”

Simon没有再回答。直到Matt已经离开了房间，他感觉自己的视线之内依旧还残存着那男孩的影子。他眨眼时，依旧能看到Matt回过头来看他的时候，那蓝色的双眼被灯光照耀得几乎透明，和那眸子里所荡漾的波纹。Matt的亲吻还依旧在他的脸颊上灼烧着，仿佛那嘴唇还贴在他的皮肤上挑逗着他。  
我会等你的。他对自己说。  
我会等你的。  
只是他并不知道，他下一次见到那个男孩，已经是很久之后了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。

9.  
2000年的6月份，Simon的公司接手了第一个影视颁奖礼的业务，虽然他认定自己并不需要过目每一个工作的细节，但Simon觉得毕竟这是第一次他的团队从事这种工作，那么他就要做足了功课并争取做到最好。这便是他为什么会拿着密密麻麻的座位名单一页页的翻看。事实上Simon这样做仅仅只是因为他此刻并没有事情做，并且他真的很享受把那些名字列在单子上被他翻阅着，就好像他真的可以控制这些人似的。  
而实际上，他的确可以。  
所以当Simon在座位名单并不那么靠前的一个位置上看到了一个熟悉的名字的时候，他轻而易举地就决定把原本应该坐在最靠前位置的自己的名字放到了那个名字旁边，并且之后在颁奖礼上他们就不得不按照这个名单坐到指定的座位上。  
最后，Simon满意地看着自己的名字和Matthew Bomer的名字挨在了一起。

事到如今，Simon回忆起来，他那时候脑子一热把自己安排在Matt Bomer身边大概就是这一切发生的罪魁祸首了，因为现在他躺在床上，窗外的阳光刺痛着他的眼睛，前一天晚上的醉酒还让他的头撕裂一般地疼，而他的身边还安睡着另一个人。  
Simon与Matt已经3年未见了，而3年过去那人在他脑海中的轮廓非但没有模糊反而越来越清晰。3年前当他在派对上冒失地对Matt表露了他的真心之后，从那男孩走出房间的那一刻起，Simon就再也没有见过他。寒假过后当他再回到Matt的公寓的时候，那里已经换了住户，而他尝试着去联系了任何一个可能会认识Matt的人，却都没有得到像样的答复。今天当他看到Matt因为是一部被提名电视剧的配角而获得来参加颁奖典礼的机会，并且因为是个无关紧要的人所以被安排在了相当靠后的位置的时候，他原本端在手里的咖啡又被放回到桌上，而他凝视着那个名字，直到咖啡已经变得冰凉。  
此刻他也是用这样的凝视看着他身旁的人，他惊讶于3年会给一个人带来多大的变化，因为曾经那男孩脸上倔强的稚气已经完全消失殆尽。清晨的阳光将Matt的侧脸描上了一条刚毅而成熟的金色线条。Simon就这样一直看着，直到双眼酸痛提醒他需要去活动一下眼皮的时候他才动了动。他侧过身，想摆好一个更舒服的姿势来观察身旁的人的睡颜——  
Matt的睫毛动了动。  
Simon抬起眼睛盯着那翘起的睫毛，就像小扇子一样扇动着金色的阳光，在空气中舞动着一道道黑色的影子。  
Matt睁开了眼。紧接着他突然坐了起来。Simon便凝视着他光裸的后背。

“这是你家吗？”在Simon发誓他已经可以数清楚Matt背后每一个细微的毛孔了的时候，那男孩才终于打破了沉默。  
“所以这是你一夜情之后会说的第一句话，我记下来了。”他回答，用胳膊肘支撑起自己的身子。  
Matt低下头。Simon可以看到他白皙的脖颈下被压出了几道褶子，其中夹杂着那些深色的痕迹。  
“我可以……可以借用一下你的浴室吗？”Matt又说，声音里带着点恼怒，那让Simon天杀的想再把那个年轻人压在床上亲吻他身上的每一寸，但他及时地制止了自己，因为——他妈的，他可不想让他俩看起来真的像是一对情侣，虽然——  
虽然那就是Simon想要的。  
“可以！当然！随便用。”Simon回答，视线随着那男孩下床而移动着。Matt似乎是因为宿醉或者别的什么而感到不适，身体僵硬而尴尬地爬下床，一只手拽着被子捂着下体。Simon在那时注意到了Matt一直落在他身上的视线，于是他迅速地低下头，不再去想方设法地侵犯着那年轻人的隐私。  
——不过说实在，睡都睡过了。Simon在心里愤愤地想——  
“我可以用毛巾吗？”他听到Matt有点诚惶诚恐的声音从他房间里的浴室中传来。  
“可以。”他说，“用架子最上面的那个就好。”  
“那是专门给客人用的？”Matt问。  
“不，那是我的。”  
Matt沉默了几秒，紧接着一句细小的谢谢从浴室传来，而Simon屏住呼吸才得以捕捉到这个声音。  
那让他突然就想起了3年前，他与Matt第一次见面的场景。那并不是一个开心的会面，是并不值得回忆的，完全不会衍生出浪漫关系的，甚至让人有点厌恶的那种见面，但Simon可以肯定那个男孩有些破碎的，细小而年轻的声音击中了他身体的某个地方。而这一击是如此的致命，以至于Simon觉得那会留下一道无法消失的疤痕。  
Simon站起了身，被子从他光裸的身子上滑了下来。随着水流砸在浴缸上的声音，他走进了浴室。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

10.  
等级：NC-17  
警告：M/M，Dub-con  
他想要把身上的一切都冲走。那不仅仅是酒气，汗液，唾液，和其他的一些他该死的他不想去想的东西。滚烫的水流砸在他身上，在他的皮肤周围泛起一团团浓重的水雾，那些水雾氤氲在玻璃墙上，让浴缸外面的世界变成模糊的色块。  
他想要把一切都冲走。让那水流在他的皮肤上留下烫伤和水泡，让他的神经麻木到不会再感受到另一个人的亲吻和触摸。他想要让雾气充斥着他的肺部，让他不会再吸进任何关于那个人的味道。  
从3年前走出房间的那一刻起，Matt就在制止着这一切的发生，而现在，看上去他的一切努力都功亏一篑了。他知道当他在颁奖礼的最后排坐下来，却发现身边坐着的是Simon Halls的时候，那一切努力就都会付诸东流了。Matt觉得他可以说服自己这只是醉酒后的一夜情而已，然而他知道这并不是真正的答案。  
Matt就一直这样冲着墙站着，直到他感觉自己已经因为浴室中雾气过于浓重而几乎无法顺畅的呼吸的时候他转过身，随即浴帘被哗地拉开的声音让他几乎惊叫了起来。头顶的水流渗进他因为惊吓而瞪大的眼睛里，那让他不得不眯起眼睛，几乎无法保持平衡地向后栽了过去。Matt张开双臂滑稽地想要保持平衡，而随即一只手拽住了他的小臂，如此用力地让他几乎觉得那手指会烙在他的胳膊上似的。他在逐渐清晰的视野里看到Simon站在他面前，身上已经被稍微打湿了一些，那些水珠顺着他健壮的肌肉线条流了下去，流进Simon下体周围黑色的毛发之中。  
Matt有些别扭地移开视线。他如此清晰地记得昨晚面对着Simon光裸的身体的时候的每一幅画面。他记得Simon的双手插进他的头发里，五指张开按压着他的头部，让自己半勃的性器更加深入地刺进他的喉咙，还有当Simon亲吻着他的时候，捧着他的脸颊，性欲高涨的下体深深地埋在他的身体里，呼吸喷吐在他的颈窝上——  
“水好烫啊。”Simon欢快地说，倾身上前，把手臂越过他的腰侧去调节水温。这让Simon几乎整个身体都贴在了他的身上，手臂环过他的腰肢形成了一个拥抱的姿势，把他困在了墙壁与那个年长的男人之间。  
“你要洗澡吗？真抱歉耽误了你那么久。我现在就可以——”Matt说，有些不自在地想要向后靠一靠，因为他感受到了Simon湿乎乎的身子贴在他怀里，突出的乳头摩擦着他的胸口。  
“不。”Simon突然站直了身子，温暖的手掌按在他的肩膀上，大拇指轻压在他的脖子上，“你就呆在这里。”  
有那么一瞬间Matt的心底窜上一股恐慌，于是他几乎是下意识地向后退了一步，而浸满水流的浴缸表面在他脚底打滑。Matt突然彻底失去了平衡，脚下一滑便摔在了浴缸里，然而Simon的一只手还拽在他的胳膊上，那让他们同时栽倒了。坚硬的浴缸壁碰撞在他的后背上，突如其来的痛感让他低声地诅咒了出来。  
“你还好吗？”Simon还没有找到平衡，就趴在他身上问，声音里满是惊慌。  
Matt眨了眨眼睛，用胳膊支撑起了自己的身子，他看到Simon的老二半硬着悬在他俩之间，直勾勾地就像是小孩的玩具枪那样指着他的小腹，那让他瞪视了那个小Simon几秒，而当他抬起视线想要看着那年长的男人的时候，却发现那人一言不发地凝视着自己，双眸仿佛暗潮涌动的深海。  
他张了张嘴，却发不出声音来。随着Simon跪坐在他面前，Matt突然觉得浴缸的空间变得狭小了起来。Simon的双腿现在完全地插进了他双腿中间，从他的膝盖处把他的两条腿完全地分开。  
Matt开始用双臂支撑着自己的身子挣扎了起来，由于狭隘的空间而无处下脚使得他的双腿胡乱蹬踹了起来，那让Simon向后退了一些，而这给了他足够的地方让他找到了平衡并站了起来。淋浴头的水流淋在了他的头顶，把他的卷发压在他的额头和脸侧，那些发丝不听话地纠缠进他的睫毛和眼睛里。  
“操。”他诅咒着，抬起手使劲地揉着脸，身子向后靠在了墙上，于是他的身体就靠在了淋浴头的扳手上。水流嗞的一声停止了从头顶喷出。  
浴室里安静了下来。  
“Matt——”他听见Simon在他面前站了起来，说话声夹杂着他的呼吸在安静的浴室中回荡着。  
“我本来想说这是个错误不过——这有点——”Matt望向了他对面的男人。Simon比他高出的那两英寸让他不得不微微抬起头去对视着那人的眼睛。  
“这不是个错误。”Simon说，向他靠近了一点。  
“我们昨晚喝醉了。”他的回答坚定而不容置疑。浴室中的温度渐渐下降了，冷气似乎在一点点蚕食着他身上的水分，那让他感觉周身被寒冷包围着。  
“那好吧，”Simon说，突然侵入到了他的私人空间之内，在几乎不到一秒的时间里就已经离他如此之近，而他背后的墙壁阻隔着他，让他无处可逃。那年长的男人打破了他们之间的距离，一只手拉起他的左腿。Matt觉得自己的身体被微微地抬了起来，他踮起了右脚尖挣扎地让自己保持着平衡，而Simon推挤着他，把他紧紧地按在浴室盖满冰凉水汽的墙壁上。  
“我们现在没醉。”Simon说，另一只空闲的手伸到他身后，顺着他的股沟按揉着他的后穴。  
Matt无法控制自己不去发出一声呻吟。Simon修长而有力的食指在碰上他的后穴的下一秒便推入到他的身体里。  
“操。”Matt诅咒了一声，双臂用力地抱在Simon周围，似乎那人是他最后一根救命稻草一般，那让Simon更加紧贴在了他的身上。他的后穴还在因为前一天晚上的性爱显得松动，并且刚刚在水流的冲刷下变得足够润滑，而Simon也很显然意识到了这一点。那男人的手指从Matt的身体里抽离了出来，握住了自己已经高高抬头的小家伙把它对准了他的后庭。  
当Simon进入他的时候，Matt觉得自己的下半身仿佛被电流窜过一般，他的右脚用力地点触着地面，小幅度地踢蹬着似乎想要从那怀抱中逃开，又像是在把自己更深入地贴近Simon的胸口。他的头深深埋在Simon的颈窝里，嘴唇抵着那人突起的锁骨，坚实的肌肉在他嘴唇之下紧绷着，随着Simon一遍遍挺入他的身体。  
Simon沉稳的心跳撞击着他的胸口，那让Matt更紧地将双臂环抱住了那年长的男人，似乎这将是他们最后一次拥抱似的。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

***  
矫情的废话一下【。这一次的11、12章算是过渡章，我想了很久这两章是否有必要如此插入一对新的CP，这样的情节设定让我感到很生硬和不妥，但在我写了13章之后我突然觉得这两章的情节是对于之后的情节的一种承上启下，也是个关于改变的故事，毕竟我并不只是想讲述CEO和孔雀之间的感情，我还想写一些属于我自己的想法。于是这两章里含部分#Pinto#的情节，如果对除去CEO/孔雀以外的配对不感兴趣的，或者不喜欢Pinto这一对的可以选择跳过，不会对13章的情节有太大影响。  
***

11.  
Chris尾随着那个看上去和他差不多大的年轻人走在路上。他们几乎就要来到他的公寓了。他看着那个走在他前面的男人的背影。那和他一般高的身影挺拔而健壮，身上并没有那些突起的肌肉，却是和他一样的那种精心锻炼出来的健康的圆滑。  
Chris钟爱这样的身材。他跟随着那男人的脚步，在心里思忖着那人到底住在这片街区的哪一栋公寓或者哪一座别墅里。他在拐弯的时候会看到那人的侧脸。那温柔的，并不同于一般男人刚毅而果敢的侧脸。细腻的线条在傍晚的阳光下闪闪发光，就像是他小时候深爱的肯娃娃【注：男版芭比娃娃】那样。  
直到他跟着那人一起踏入了他的公寓所在的小楼，那让他有些欣喜地想要上前去搭讪一下这位他没有见过的邻居。毕竟他刚刚搬来一个星期，并没有完全认识这栋楼里的所有人，而走在他前面的这个男生看上去就像是个十足的基佬。  
紧接着Chris看到那男人站在了他家门前，抬起手似乎是准备敲门。  
“嘿，”他叫道，让那男人扭头看向了他，“我有钥匙。”  
男人微微有些困惑地皱了皱眉。“呃。”男人说，蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，“你是——我——Zachary住在这里吗？”  
“你正看着他的室友。”Chris抿起嘴唇冲他笑了笑，打心眼里希望自己的笑容是优雅迷人的，“我叫Chris。”  
“Matt。很高兴认识你。”那男人说，冲他点了点头，“我上周来的时候你还不在这里呢。”  
“说得好像你每周都会来呢。”Chris说，走上前拿出了钥匙准备开门。  
“并没有每周，不过几乎是。”Matt说，冲他耸耸肩。  
那让Chris正要走进屋门的脚步停了下来。“几乎是？”他问，语气无法控制地有些尖刻，“你是在干嘛？和他乱搞吗？”  
“不——”Matt皱起眉头，有些厌恶地瞪大了眼睛，“我们只是时不时一起玩，聊聊天，像朋友那样？”那年轻人摊开双手，跟着他走进Chris的公寓，“你不只是他的室友吧？”Chris看到那男人有些狡猾地翘起了嘴角，蓝色的眼睛挑逗一般地冲他眯了起来。  
“男朋友，行了吧？”Chris耸耸肩，尽量让自己的语气显得若无其事，然而他明白自己的伪装是无比失败的。  
“天呐，请告诉我你已经成年了。”Matt有些夸张地翻了个白眼。Chris看到他T恤的圆领下被拉扯起来的锁骨在他的脖子上投下了一小片阴影。  
“我已经二年级了！非常感谢！”于是他说，睁大了眼睛。“高中二年级？”那年轻人插嘴道，声音里充满了刻意表现出来的嘲弄。“——大学二年级！”Chris在那人话音未落时便反驳道，“再说，你自己也没那么成熟。”  
“嘿，”Matt的声音柔软了下来，他擦着Chris的肩膀走了过去，就仿佛他对这间房子熟悉得就像自己的家一样地坐在了客厅的沙发扶手上，“我就是随便说说，别当真。”他将两只手扶在膝盖上，若无其事地耸耸肩，“就是——你最好准备在一礼拜之后拍屁股走人。”  
“为什么？我是他的室友。”Chris从沙发旁的小桌子上拿起了天知道谁扔在那里了多久的一听胡椒博士喝了起来——一定是Zachary，他叮嘱过那么多遍让那家伙打开一听饮料就要喝完，那人从来不会记住——那味道让他吐了吐舌头，天知道Zachary是怎么喜欢这种奇怪的饮料的。  
“他不需要一个室友。”Matt说，声音里稍微有一点认真，“就只是——我认识Zach已经5年了，而他绝不是那种在23岁就想要安定下来的人，所以——这只是我的建议。你别对他太上心。”  
Chris感觉自己脸上的笑容渐渐褪了下去。他不知道Matt到底是随便说说，还是真的关心他，因为无论怎样，这并不关那人的事。  
“你曾经找到过自己的真爱吗？”沉默许久之后Chris问，那让那稍微年长的男人抬起眼帘看着他,“你曾经找到过一个人，当你看着他，你就知道他就是那个你想要相伴终生的人吗？当你无论要等待他多久，你也会等待？”  
他的语调平稳而缓慢，在他说的时候，Matt就一直在凝视着他，脸上满是惊讶和惶恐，似乎Chris的话从某种程度上击中了他。当他回视着Matt时，他看到那双眼如同受惊的小鹿一般圆睁着，笼罩着一层水汽。  
Chris没有等到那男人的回答，因为当Matt刚想要张嘴说些什么的时候，房门被打开了。Zachary拎着几个购物袋走了进来。“我回来啦，宝贝儿。”他说，软绵绵的声音随着他的转身而顿住了。  
“嗨，Matty。”他说，“我不知道你在这儿。”Zachary把手中的袋子放在了地上，走进了门厅边的厨房里，“看上去你和Chris已经进行了一场欢快的谈话喽。”  
“没提前跟你说要来真不好意思。”Matt抬高了嗓门，“你想要赶我走吗？”  
“求之不得。”Zachary的喊声混合着水声从厨房里传了出来。Chris从那人的说话声里听到了他从未耳闻的那种愉悦，那让他将视线移回到了Matt身上。  
“我想找个人说说话。”Matt停顿了一下，接着有些勉强地说，“而你是——”  
“别说没用的，有话快说。”Zachary的声音渐渐接近了，然后那高瘦的男孩出现在客厅的门口，纤细的肩膀抵着门框，双手抱在胸前。Chris看到他脸上闪烁着一些兴奋而欢快的光芒，似乎就像是一个等待着生日礼物的孩子——而不知怎地，那让Chris有些失落。  
Matt沉默了好久，时间长得几乎让Chris都不耐烦地想要起身离开——并且无论如何他也无法插进那两个人的谈话罢了，同时这也让他微微感到有些恼火——然而Zachary就若无其事地呆在那儿，似乎他早就深知Matt会这样沉默似的。  
“你还记得Simon吗？”最终Matt说。  
Chris张口想要问出“Simon是谁”这个问题，但当他抬起眼睛看到Zachary皱起的眉头和瞬间阴沉下来的脸的时候他忍住了。  
“到卧室里来吧。”Zachary轻声说，勾了勾手示意Matt跟上他，而后者站起了身，眼神飘过Chris，从他身旁走过，把他一个人留在了空荡的客厅之中。  
那一瞬间Chris突然觉得这世界上只剩下他自己。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

12.  
Zachary无法忍受这些。他无法忍受Matt突然跑到他家来然后跟他提起那些过去。他并不是觉得那些日子有什么让他不堪回首的——并不是，他只是——只是不想回忆罢了。虽然现在的他也没什么长进的地方，但在匹兹堡的那段岁月里他实在是倾注了太多他无以名状的感情。  
“我前几天见到了他。”Matt还在他耳边说着什么，那让他没有转过身，而是面对着窗户，看着外面的街道。“那和我有什么关系？”于是他说。  
Matt沉默了。又是那该死的沉默。每一次当那家伙想要纠结什么的时候就开始沉默，在每句话之间见鬼的停顿那么长时间，而Zachary往常只是安静地等待着，但今天那沉默仿佛是带着利爪的双手，撕扯着他的内脏。  
“我和他睡了。”最终Matt说。  
Zachary猛地转过身，速度快得几乎扭伤了他的腰。  
“我和他睡了，而且我觉得他还想要更多。”他对面的男人舔了舔嘴唇继续说，声音有一点点颤抖，那让Zachary该死的想要奔过去掐住他的喉咙让他不再发出一点声音，“我得跟谁说说这件事，我不知道该怎么办——而你是我最好的朋——”  
“这是什么见鬼的炫耀吗？”他打断了Matt的话。  
“当然不！你干嘛这么说？”Matt皱着眉头回答他，看上去像是被深深地冒犯了。  
“哦，大概是——‘我有个富可敌国的男朋友，可是我太漂亮了，全世界的男人都围着我转，那些老男人都为我不可自拔，跟我睡了还想和我发展更多’，是这样吧？”Zachary把自己的语调抬高到几乎尖刻的地步，比划着双手讽刺着他的朋友，“‘好莱坞的新星，Matthew Bomer小甜心’。”  
Matt盯着他。“你是嫉妒了吗？关于我和Simon？”  
Zachary举在半空中的手随着他的肩膀垂了下来。“我能和任何我想要的人上床，非常感谢。”  
“嘿，听着，”Matt有些失落地叹了口气，似乎是想要把话题拉回正轨，“我知道Mike对我很好，他和我在一起了这么多年，但他并不爱我，也不打算养着我一辈子——而且，老天呐，我他妈也不想被一个人养着——”他靠在了身后的门框上，“我想要退出。”  
“你也做不了什么，Matty。”Zachary回答，努力地想往他的语气里加进去一点点关切——不过真见鬼，这是他最不擅长的，“我知道Mike是什么样子的人，我看到你和他在一起那么久了。他对你不错，只不过不是用那种好的方式而是——占有的方式。但我觉得你也无能为力。”  
Matt没有说话。Zachary知道自己说的都是事实。他曾经在大四那年和Matt做过室友，就是那一年他第一次见过了Mike来到他们的公寓接Matt出去与他约会，然而即使是他——花花公子式的人，如此这般——也完全不想和那样一个男人有所交集。那男人集合了好莱坞劣质青春电影里男主角的所有元素：有钱，帅气，占有欲强，和一个有权有势的老爸。当你被他看上之后，除非他厌倦了你，不然你根本无法摆脱他。Zachary终于觉得自己开始同情起了他的老伙计——事实上他一直在同情并且想要去帮助Matt，他只是不擅长于说出那些话罢了。  
“那我该怎么办，Zach？”最终Matt问，“我是说，你总是那个有经验的人。”  
“那个啊，”那人后一句话让他突然有点洋洋自得了那么一瞬间，但他很快把那幼稚的感觉压制了下去，“别再联系Simon。”  
“我不认为我不再理他就能解决问题，他不会那么轻易就放弃的。”  
“跟他讲清楚，让他接受现实。”Zachary说。而或许是他的语气有点过于轻佻而熟练，那让Matt的神情渐渐变得凝重了起来。  
“这也是你要对他说的？哼？”那蓝眼睛的男人突然说，“‘接受现实’？”  
“对谁说？”他问。  
“Chris。”Matt回答，“你根本不把他当回事。在你看来他只是你的又一个床伴罢了。”  
在他们短暂的谈话中的第一次，轮到他沉默了下来。他并不打算把Matt只见过Chris第一面就表露出来的关心认真对待，但他心里明白这个男人说的是对的。  
完全正确，正中下怀。  
只是他还没想过要如何安度一生。他无法安度一生。他。Chris。Simon。Matt。他们都命中注定无法安度一生，命中注定无法去倾注感情并且奢望能够有所回报。  
“你很聪明，是吧？”于是他说。他迫切地想要反驳着什么，任何事情，人身攻击也好，只要能掩盖住Matt用一句话就能够痛击他的这个事实——然而同时他又觉得自己无比愚蠢，“你假装你自己那么天真烂漫，装出那种纯情的样子来，引得大家都喜欢你？时不时地欲拒还迎，还假装你关心所有人？”他说着，在心里暗暗因为这些话太过刻薄而感觉有些愧疚。  
“那也比你强。”Matt说，似乎稍微有一点被伤害到了，“至少我还会假装关心别人。”很快地，那人又有点若无其事地耸耸肩，“我看我还是离开的比较好，就只是——”那人在转过身之后又回过头看着他，“别太轻易地放弃希望了。”

Zachary沮丧地坐在卧室的床上，完全没有注意到有个人站在门口看着他。“都还好吗？”直到Chris张口说话，他才突然地抬起头。  
“还好。”他回答，低下头，想要给对方一个拒绝的姿态，因为他现在完全不想被任何人打扰。  
“我刚刚看到Matt离开了，好像有点生气的样子。”那年轻人继续在门边说，似乎是准备和他喋喋不休几个小时似的，“发生了什么事了吗？”  
一切都好，我想一个人呆一会儿。Zachary差一点就要如此反驳他，那句话溜到了他的舌尖几乎就要脱口而出的时候他闭上了嘴。  
*别太轻易地放弃希望了。*  
Matt的话突然在他的脑海里回荡着。  
“你想要知道什么？”于是他说。  
“呃——我不知道，大概——一切关于你的吧。”  
Chris的回答让他有一丝惊讶，因为他的确从未想过去深入地和一个人了解彼此。他从来都以为，开心地和一群基佬开派对，抽点大麻顺带一醉方休就已经是上天对他最大的恩赐了。他也从来都学会去拥抱这一切，而不是绞尽脑汁去做一个伪善的抗争者。在他看来，与生活抗争从来都不会有好结果，这和假惺惺地追求真爱与平等没什么两样。与其说这样，还不如就顺着别人为他铺好的道路走下去。  
“告诉你这些也没什么——我猜。”最后他说，拍了拍自己身旁的位置。  
偶尔地敞开心扉似乎也没什么。他想。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

13.  
Simon从未想过自己的生活会变成这样。当然了，他并不是一个随遇而安的人，从来不是，但他从未想过自己的人生中会包括“像一个变态大叔那样纠缠着一个刚大学毕业的孩子”这类事情，非常感谢。就像前天，他在那孩子23岁生日的那天确定了一个在他家的约会，而他精心地布置了自己的家准备要给那男孩一个惊喜。一切都如此完美。  
——除了Matt放了他的鸽子这一部分。  
从几个月前Simon与Matt再次见面——并且还一起搞上了——那天起，他们开始了定期的见面。Simon坚持把这个称作约会，但Matt每次都会纠正他。“不，这只是两个朋友，出来吃一顿他们不得不吃的饭而已。”他会说。这一切都是因为Matt和他那个叫做Mike的男朋友还有着一些*剪不断理还乱的故事*。每一次当他问起的时候，Matt都努力避免谈论太多的细节，而Simon对此也只能一笑了之。也许他是有什么心理阴影之类的呢。他时刻提醒着自己。逼得太紧的话只会让他从你身边逃走。  
就像3年前一样。  
有的时候他们会回到Simon家。他们会做爱。而有的时候Matt只是睡在他身边，额头抵着他的肩膀，平稳的呼吸喷吐在他的手臂上。Matt喜欢紧靠着他睡觉，那让他们两人就像是在寒冷的冬夜蜷缩在一起取暖的困兽。Simon让他这么做了。他无时无刻不在真诚地把自己完全展现在那年轻人面前，但他鲜少能从Matt那里得到相同的东西。他曾不止一次地暗示着想要和Matt发展一段真正的关系——也许不是那种手牵着手走在街上，互相喂对方吃东西的那类，毕竟他已经过了那个能够进入热恋期的年龄了——那种能够在关键时刻依靠彼此的关系，但Matt从未给他过正面的回应。他甚至从未对Simon说过他有没有和Mike分手。  
Simon没有将布置好的客厅变回原样。角落里挂起的气球还在漂浮着，比两天前稍微褶皱了一些。两天前Matt的生日那天晚上，在他等待了那人一晚上而他没有如期而至的时候，Simon将那块写着“23岁生日快乐，Matt”的蛋糕原封不动地扔到了垃圾箱里。紧接着他坐在客厅中，点上他买来的所有的蜡烛，一直凝视着那些蜡烛一点点燃烧着变短，在餐桌上留下了十几个凝结的蜡拖，那让他觉得自己像是个可悲的疯子。  
第二天早上他没去上班，在家里和自己斗争了一上午之后下定了决心给Matt打了电话，在对方的电话转入了语音信箱的时候他猛地挂断了。  
嘿，Matt，你昨天没有来，我能问问为什么吗？——太咄咄逼人了。  
嘿……Matty，我昨天等了你一晚上你也没来，我做错什么了吗？——绝对不。太他妈的怨妇了。  
你好，我是Simon，昨天你没有按时来，是遇到了什么麻烦了吗？——Simon觉得这是最合适的留言了，但是——  
但是如果Matt只是单纯地不想和他联系了呢。就像3年前，他突然地就失去了Matt的联系。Matt是一个足够聪明的年轻人，如果那人想要从他的生活中消失的话，就永远也不会被他找到，而且话说回来，Simon才是最一开始执拗地闯入另一个人生活的那个。  
“你好，Matt，我是Simon，如果方便的话请给我回电话。”最终Simon下午的时候又拿起了电话，等到语音留言的“哔”的一声响起之后，他如是说。

在Simon与Matt失去联系的第二天，他开始有些恐慌。Matt不是那种无缘无故地就不再和他联系的人，即使他真的很想让Simon滚出他的生活，他也一定会当面——或者只是打个电话那样对他说出来。也许Simon对他的了解并不够多，但他绝对不想去相信Matt是那种会绝情地一走了之的人。绝对不是。  
他开始想方设法地联系所有他能想到的认识Matt的人。  
“嗨，您是哪位？——抱歉，我好像——哦！我想起你来了！Simon！嗨，你还好吗？——什么？Matt吗？不，我已经很久没和他联系了，大学毕业之后就没再见过了，他现在还好吗？——哦，联系不到他了啊。真抱歉，我没有他的联系方式。”当他打电话给那个曾经被Zachary叫做大个子Joe的男孩的时候，那人热情地问候了他，尽管他们原来只见过了一面。Joe似乎在毕业之后混得还算不错，那个高大帅气的小伙子已经接到了不少电视剧的小角色，也代言过一些男装，对于一个刚刚起步的人来说已经足够好了。Simon还记得那男孩像是金毛犬一样的温和的表情，那让他低落的心情稍微地被照亮了一点点。  
*如果我也是个直男就好了。*  
这个想法突然在他的脑海里一闪而过，那让他惊慌失措起来。从他第一次明白自己是个同性恋起，就从未冒出过这种想法。然而如果——只是如果，他不是基佬，他就不需要这样提心吊胆地生活，不需要在公众场合小心翼翼地避开与性取向有关的一切，不需要在遇到了一个合适的人的时候紧抓不放。或者如果——如果Matt是个女人的话，他们是不是就可以毫无顾忌地牵着手走在大街上，互相给对方喂东西吃，做诸如此类的那些愚蠢的行为。  
“他还在和Mike约会呢！他没有跟你说吗？”最后Simon像是握着救命稻草那样给Zachary打了电话，那男孩一点没变的有些低沉却又带着点稚嫩的鼻音的声音从电话里传来，“哦，Simon。”那孩子有点遗憾又有点幸灾乐祸地说，“你想出来喝一杯吗？聊聊过去？”  
于是这就是他们，在好莱坞山脚下的一家酒吧里。Zachary坐在他旁边——看上去一点也不想和他聊那些过去，而他那年轻的，看起来才刚刚16岁的男朋友紧贴在他身边。  
“你好，我是Chris。”那男孩和他握了握手，蓝色的双眼有些朦胧的雾气笼罩在周围，那让他又想起了Matt的那双眼睛，干净的，完全不会混合着酒气的眼睛，有着就像是快要结冰的溪水反射着阳光所交叠出来的那种颜色。  
而他也根本不想和Zachary聊起任何有关他们过去的事情。2年前，一直作为Simon的客户的这个年轻人在与他的公司合同到期的时候突然毫无缘由地拒绝与他续签。那孩子就像是和父母闹脾气的叛逆期青少年那样，然而与那不同的是他们从如胶似漆的好友变得几乎形同陌路。  
直到这一天，当他又一次因为Matt的原因而找上Zachary的时候，他们才算是进行了真正的谈话。  
“一切都是因为Matty。”那男孩阴阳怪气地说，“整个世界都是围着他转。”  
在这么久没有听到Zachary的语调之后，Simon对他每一句话都充满了讽刺意味稍微有一点不习惯，但他明白这就是那孩子的风格。“我们时不常地会一起出去玩，他也总跟我提起你。”那年轻人将双臂支撑在桌子上，棕色的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下显得更加深不见底，“他摆脱不掉Mike。”  
这是Simon最不想听到的。他不想让Matt因为他而在他*前男友*那里惹上什么麻烦，或者因为这个而受到什么伤害，这让他迫切地想要知道更多。  
“那再也不像是原来了，我们得面对着——我们不能因为一点屁事就跑回家和爸爸妈妈哭鼻子。”而看上去Zachary似乎并没有谈论更多这个话题的打算，因为Simon看到他十指相扣地支撑着自己的下巴，双眼低垂着，浓密的睫毛融在混沌的雾气之中，“我们得学着跌倒了自己再爬起来。”  
“所以这就是为什么你要找个男朋友。”Chris突然插话进来，那让他们两人都同时看向了那男孩，“我就是说说，”那金发男孩耸耸肩，有点尴尬地笑了笑，“你就不用只靠着自己爬起来了。”  
那让他们三人都沉默了一会儿，随即Zachary说，把酒杯抵着嘴唇，“你知道，人就是这样，总是想要得到自己得不到的东西，直到他们再也坚持不下去，跌倒了，并且再也爬不起来为止。”他话音落下的时候，Simon才发现那年轻人一直在凝视着他，棕色的眸子突然清澈见底，倒映着他的影子。  
“我以为你是个乐观主义者呢，就是那种——游戏人生之类的——”Simon回答。

Zachary和Chris是在临近午夜的时候离开的。他们进行了一场几乎是平静的谈话。Simon有时候会看到Zachary用一种他从未见过的眼神望着他，那种完全不符合他的安静而沉重的眼神，那让他见鬼的怀念起几年前，当他还只是个小公司的经理，而Zachary也只是个普通的表演系大学生的时候。当他在卡内基梅隆旁边的小酒吧外，扶着那个被揍得一脸惨相的小伙子勉强站立着，随着Zachary像布谷鸟一样的声音在他们耳边来回跳跃着的时候。  
“Matt是个甜心。”在那两个年轻人起身离开的时候，Zachary最先消失在了他的视线之外，而那个更年轻一点的男孩，有着湛蓝湛蓝的，再浓重的烟雾也遮挡不住的双眼的男孩对他说，“我见过他几次。他第一次见我时还跟我说让我随时准备搬走，你知道——他说我不可能和Zachary相处那么久什么的，不过你瞧，”他抿起嘴唇笑了一下，双肩低垂，“我们已经在一起四个月了。”  
Simon抬起眼帘看着他。  
“无论如何都不要放弃。”那男孩的表情变得认真了起来，笑容还在他的嘴角荡漾着。  
Simon点了点头。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

***  
A/N: 还是想对不太知情的说明一下，Mike的原型便是那个曾经和孔雀流出接吻照的谣传是一个叫做Mike White的前男友。虽然说明的有点晚了不过还是觉得要说一下……  
***

14.  
被一阵敲门声吵醒的时候，Matt勉强让自己睁开双眼，窗外的阳光却把他的视线照射得模糊一片。有那么一瞬间他完全不知道自己在哪里，而随着敲门声又一次响起的时候，他突然记起了。  
他已经在Mike的家中呆了三天，而三天前在他的生日那天他错过了和Simon的约会。  
“开门，Matt。”Mike的声音被房门憋在门外而显得无比沉闷，而那扇门被那人推动着，来回撞击着门框，“你是用什么东西顶住了门吗？”  
他看着那卡在门把手上的椅背，屏住了呼吸，就好像站在门外的Mike可以真的听到他里面的每一丝动静似的。  
他不能让Mike进来。

三天前他本应该度过一个完美的生日，因为自从他对父母出柜之后他就再也没有过过生日了。出柜之后的那一年，他偷偷盼望着他的妈妈——即使对他这个基佬儿子失望无比——会给他打个电话送上生日祝福之类的东西，但三年里他从未等来一个电话。  
Matt是相当期待这个生日的。那并不是因为他要和Simon一起过。绝对不是。那只是因为他已经有两年没过生日了。那也不是因为每一次他和Simon在一起的时候都会觉得无比安全，会觉得自己又回到了家里，被照顾着，被需要着，被爱着。那也绝不是因为Simon是个能让人爽翻天并且有着如此火辣身材的床伴，也不是因为他会温柔地对待你，会和你相拥入眠，就好像你是这世界上最稀有的珍宝。  
于是在他生日那天，他开着自己的老爷车，如约前往Simon的家。Matt总觉得过了这几个月之后他再也不能告诉自己他和Simon之间只是朋友了。他在想也许是时候去戳破他们之间的那层隔阂，尝试着去开始一段新的关系。自从几个月前他与Simon的又一次相遇之后，他就在想方设法地尽量远离与Mike有关的一切，尽管Zachary对他的这种做法嗤之以鼻，但无论怎样——  
希望还是不能轻易地放弃的。  
那时候Matt感觉自己的血液都要沸腾了一样，从身体里灼烧着他。他的体内仿佛有一双手紧紧地揪着他的心脏。他开着车，被汗水浸湿的双手紧握着方向盘，随着逐渐地接近Simon的家，他不安地将右脚在刹车和油门来回徘徊着。他想要在下一秒就出现在Simon家门前，又想要将车停在路边，让自己冷静下来。  
正当他在这么想的时候，一辆车开到了他的前面并且停了下来，而鉴于他行驶的单行线过于狭窄那让他也不得不踩下刹车。紧接着他看到前面那辆车里有人打开车门走了下来，靠在车旁直勾勾地盯着他。借着他车前的灯光，他看到Mike正站在车外，车灯从他的下方打在他的脸上，让他棱角分明的脸颊被笼罩在块状的阴影里。

Matt无法原谅自己。他不敢相信自己竟然错过了那个约会——是的，他终于决定把这个称为约会了，而在他第一次想要把他与Simon相处的时间以约会来看待的时候，他却错过了。在之后的三天里他想尽了一切办法想要逃离Mike的家，然而那家伙却像是鬼魂一样随时跟随在他身边。Mike会把他反锁在卧室里，开始的时候他还会反抗，但当他终于明白和一个该死的有着橄榄球队员身材的*前*男友对着干是什么下场的时候他尽量避免了一切正面的冲突，而是学会了把椅子顶在门把手上，让Mike无法进屋——与其说被一个人锁在一间屋子里，倒不如把一切都锁在外面，这让他稍微的有一些感觉到自己还能够控制自己的人生——有那么一点点。  
于是Mike就那样一边使劲地推着卧室的门一边谩骂着，而随着那男人声音的抬高，Matt盘着腿坐在床上，怒火一点点攀爬着，灼烧着他的内脏。他想要狠狠地给自己一拳，让自己能清醒过来，能有足够的勇气去面对门外的一切。  
“我知道你这几个月都在搞什么鬼，Matt。”他听到Mike在门外说，声音透过门板传过来，“真没想到你还有这种品味，那老头的鸡巴真的还能硬起来吗？”  
那句话几乎让他从床上摔了下来——他差不多是手脚并用地爬下床的，而且他不得不用双手支撑着地面才能够不完全地趴在地上，因为他的膝盖在该死的发软，当他看到门外一阵窸窣碎响之后，几张纸片被从门缝里塞了进来。  
他看到了好几张Simon与他在一起时的照片。它们有一些是连着拍摄的，距离他们很远，但每一张都能清晰地看到Simon的脸，而让他感到莫名恐慌的是大部分的照片里都完好地让他的面孔没有被暴露出来。Simon与他坐在餐厅里，身体向前倾斜着，手臂朝他伸过来，或者是他们走在路上，Simon在他的斜前方，手放在他的后腰上。Matt不敢相信他们居然把这种照片都拍了下来，因为在外面的时候，Simon几乎很少触碰他，而他看着这些照片，Simon的身体无意识地向他靠近，手轻轻搭在他身上。  
那没什么，真的没什么。Matt都从来没有在意过这些细微的动作，然而连成一串的照片让那年长的男人每一个几乎触碰到他的动作都充满了占有和保护。照片上的那男人细长的手指尖滑过他的腰侧，那让他回忆起Simon温暖的双手。  
Matt觉得自己硬了。  
他扶着椅子站了起来，自己的老二不合时宜地半勃着，摩擦着他柔软的丹宁裤。“你疯了。”他说，靠在门边。  
“我不怪你，Matt。”Mike在门外说，声音里充满了压抑着的兴奋，就像是恶作剧成功的孩子一样，Matt因此而警觉了起来，“这都是他的错，那个Simon。好莱坞著名公关公司CEO诱拐大学生。你觉得这个新闻标题怎么样？”  
你在说些什么？Matt差一点就脱口而出了，而他紧抿住了双唇，双手扒在门框上。他知道自己不会喜欢Mike之后所说的每一句话——每一个字。  
“Matt——”Mike在门外说，声音就像黏腻柔软的蚯蚓从门缝里推挤着爬进来，顺着他的脸侧伸进他的耳洞里，“‘高龄深柜基佬潜规则纯情小白脸’。你真的不打算看看这期报纸吗？”  
那让Matt猛地把房门拉开了，Mike几乎是被吓了一跳地向后退缩了一下，而在那时Matt就只是盯着他看，深深地吸了一口气，又颤抖着呼出，当他看到Mike的手里真的拿着一沓报纸——并且那报纸上还能清晰地看到刚才Mike给他看的照片里的一张——而不只是想要说点什么谎话来骗他的时候。  
“那家伙完蛋了，Matt。”他的男友说，“他和你乱搞就是在和我乱搞，而和我乱搞的下场就是他会完蛋。”  
那句话让Matt抽吸了一口气，并把他推向了几乎爆发的边缘。他想要把Mike嘴里的每一颗牙齿都敲掉，把他的舌头撕扯下来，再把他的嘴唇缝在一起这样他就无法再发出一点声音来把那个可怕的消息告诉自己。  
紧接着他就真的这么做了。他一拳打在Mike的脸侧，力气大得几乎要把自己的整个身子都甩出去。他的指关节像是撞击在了岩石峭壁上一样地砸在另一个人的牙齿上，而Mike被打得趔趄了几步，弯下腰裂开嘴。  
“这就是你所有的能耐吗，Matty？”他问，直起腰来，一只手捂着脸。Matt看到一些血水从他的牙缝里渗出来，染红了他嘴唇的内侧，“打——”  
Matt没有等他说完就又一次扑上去，他身体里的怒火推挤着他，那让他的膝盖发软，但他无法顾及那么多，因为他的手臂已经完全地不再听从他大脑的指挥，他的拳头就像是呼啸而过的弹药一样像Mike砸去。  
他从未觉得自己如此有力量，却又与此同时如此脆弱过。他想要怒吼，同时又想要放声哭泣。他浑身颤抖着，同时又双拳紧握。他想要和Mike对峙，同时又想要一瞬间就去到Simon身边。  
他想要回到Simon身边。  
他不知道Simon会经历些什么，但他很清楚这一切的后果。如果人们都知道了Simon其实是个同性恋的话，这一切将会给那个人带来多大的打击。因为该死的仅仅只是和家人出柜Matt就已经被赶出家门，而对全美国的人出柜绝不会只是被赶出家门那么简单。  
这都是他的错。Matt想。在那一瞬间他心中的怒火突然就熄灭了，那让他浑身突然就软了下来，而Mike在那时候截住了他挥出去的拳头，并把他的胳膊向后扭着，那让他彻底地跪坐在地上。他的脸和地面贴的那么近，而Mike的体重压在他身上。他凝视着地毯上飞舞的每一粒灰尘。  
他凝视着，然后那些怒火又回来了，灼烧着他的内脏，把燥热推到他的口腔之中，那让他半张开嘴。手臂被Mike背在背后而拉扯着关节的疼痛开始被无限地放大着，伴随着那人喋喋不休地在絮叨着什么见鬼的话一起冲进他的大脑里。  
Matt张开嘴，开始了无声的呐喊。Mike的手松开了，他的手臂被弹回了身侧，而他扑倒在地上。地毯上干燥的如同冬日干枯的草皮的味道冲进他的鼻腔，那些毛刺触碰着他的皮肤。他趴在地上，一只手放在头的旁边。他凝视着自己的掌心，视线随着那些纹路流动着。  
他痛恨他自己。  
他痛恨他自己的无能和优柔寡断，而这绝不是第一次他这样看待自己了。与之前不同的是这一次他彻底地毁掉了另一个人的生活。Matt听到另一个人还在他的上方说着什么，那个人圆滑而柔软的声音传进他的耳朵里，这让他意识到这正是那个人想要的。  
Mike想要让他痛恨自己。  
“这都是源于你所做的一切，Matty。”最后Mike说，那让他在心里莫名地松了一口气，因为这句话像极了一篇漫长演讲的终点，“我只不过是把你所做的事情所导致的后果放大了一些而已。”不出所料地，他完全无法反驳Mike所说的。他听到Mike渐渐走远的脚步在地毯上发出轻微的摩擦声，而他依旧没有从地上爬起来。  
Matt觉得他就这样一直躺下去，比起走出门去面对其他的一切都要好上太多。  
那并不是一个他想要面对的世界。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而Zachary Quinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。
> 
> ***  
> A/N: 这章很矫情（。隔得时间太久都不知道怎么写文了请轻拍_(:3  
> ***

15.  
Simon觉得他的生活已经不能变得更糟了，所以当他在餐厅里看到角落里看到Matt在和另一个他用老二想都能知道是谁的人在吃饭的时候他几乎就要把自己刚吃下去的所有东西全都呕吐出来。那并不是因为他觉得恶心或者什么的，非常感谢。他只是无法控制自己的胃在不停地搅动着。  
Simon*被出柜*已经是一年前的事情了。有时候他不敢相信时间过得这么快，也有点庆幸好莱坞是一种让狗仔队都跟不上八卦出现的速度的地方，那让他的丑闻被很快地淹没在更大的八卦之下。然而再也没有人会把他看作是一个成功的好莱坞公关公司的总裁了。当他走在街上的时候他知道大家都会在背后议论着——“看呀那就是那个诱拐小伙子的老玻璃”——他猜那些半年出不了一次镇子的爸妈在南方小酒吧里的14寸电视上看到这个消息的时候都会忧心忡忡地给自己在加州上大学的儿子打电话，操着那重音奇怪的南方口音提醒儿子小心他这样外表体面实则是个色情狂的人。  
Simon因此而丢掉了他的公司。更确切地说，他被赶了出去。人们当然不想让个老娘炮来领导他们。他唯一能够庆幸的就是他有着几个与他一起创业的同性恋好友对他还算照顾，让他在这一年中的生活并不算那么窘迫。Simon并不是一个脆弱的人，但他不得不承认这件事是他所陷入的最大的深渊。  
这一切都是因为Matt。  
Simon这辈子第二次由衷地希望自己不是个基佬，而这一次也是因为Matt。他有时候会觉得很困惑，因为他明明一直以为自己是个能够控制自己命运的人，而现在当他在餐厅的角落里看着远处的那个年轻人那几乎没有被岁月摧残过的身影的时候，他心中那种莫名其妙的无力感吞噬了他。  
他丢掉了工作，丢掉了尊严，而Matt却像是什么都没有发生过一样与他的男友坐在一起体面地吃着饭。他在远处看着那个年轻人拿叉子插着看上去像是蔬菜沙拉的东西在吃着，嘴唇张开又闭合，喉结在白皙的皮肤下移动着。Matt的脖颈从远处看上去那么柔软，就好像他轻轻一握就会断掉似的，而Simon现在完全不介意去尝试一下。  
他不介意去尝试让Matt也感受到他现在所感受到的痛苦。  
于是当他突然看到Matt站起身向着卫生间的方向走去的时候他毫不犹豫地站了起来，身体中那种并不能被称之为愤怒的火焰灼烧着他。  
Simon并不觉得和Matt正面对峙会是一个很好的主意，但他需要知道一些答案，他需要知道一些能让他安心地走出Matt的生活的答案。Simon远远地跟随着另一个人走进了卫生间之后，他站在门口看着Matt微微低着头在清洗着自己的双手。水流声在他的耳边被冷清又空旷的卫生间无限地放大着，那让Simon稍微放松了一些。  
Simon期盼着Matt能够抬起头注意到他的存在，而与此同时他又希望他从来都没有见鬼的愚蠢到跟随着这个毁掉他一生的男人走进这里。他突然意识到他这样的行为并不是什么该死的将他们之间的瓜葛解释清楚，这恰巧是对他自己的一种惩罚。  
然而他当然不觉得自己是那个应该得到惩罚的人，并且他和Matt——他们之间的那些事情他妈的讲个三天三夜也无法解释清楚。

你是个该死的公关，Simon Halls。你不应该最擅长处理和任何人之间的关系的吗。他暗自在心里咬牙切齿着。*任何人*。  
但Simon知道那并不是任何人。他完全可以成为好莱坞最棒的公关。面对着任何咄咄逼人的媒体和难缠的明星他都游刃有余，唯独只有这一个人。只有这一个人让他时刻都像个蠢货一样，干着和自己原则相悖的事情，自己的事业被完全毁掉之后还不由自主地跟在那人屁股后面转悠。  
真是个有尊严的男人啊，Halls。  
Simon眨了眨眼睛。当他回过神来的时候他发现Matt正在不远处震惊地看着他，身子斜靠在洗手台上，那让他无法控制地紧张地吞咽了一下。  
“好久不见，Matt。”最后他说，打破了沉默。屋顶黄色的灯光打在Matt的脸上，给那年轻人苍白的皮肤染上了一点生气。  
Matt沉默着，双眼圆睁得就像见了鬼一样地望着他。  
Simon想要走上前，哪怕是离那个人更近一点点，能够清晰地看到那人眼周围的每一根睫毛为止。“你最近还好吗？”他问，Matt惊恐的表情给了他一些自信，那让他突然认为自己处于完全的掌控之中。然而这种掌控又让他觉得恐慌。那就像是曾经所发生的一切。曾经他一直以为自己是处于掌控的一方，直到Matt和他彻底失去联系之后，他才意识到Matt是个见鬼的聪明的男人，他让所有和他接触的人都自认为他们才是那个控制全局的人，然而事情永远都在跟随着Matt所想要的方向前行着。  
于是Simon强迫自己警觉起来。他提醒自己不能被这人无辜而惊恐的表情再次蒙骗。再也不了。  
再也不了。  
“你看上去好像还不错。”于是他说，故意让自己嘲讽的语气显而易见。他看到Matt的脸上闪过一些复杂而痛苦的表情，但那表情一瞬间就又被恐惧所取代了。“多亏了你，谢天谢地，”于是Simon继续说，“多亏了你，我过得糟透了。”  
Matt没有说话。他的沉默让Simon突然有些慌乱，于是他走上前，让自己一点点地逼近另一个人，与此同时那些慌乱也逐渐变成了怒火。Simon深吸了一口气，又颤抖着吐出。“你在这一年里有没有想我呢?”他尖刻地问，并且在还没有得到Matt的回答的时便继续说，“我知道你没有，当然不，宝贝儿。”  
Matt张开嘴似乎想要说些什么，但寂静只在他们之间降临了那么几乎都不到一秒的时间，Simon就迫不及待地打破了它。  
“终于得到你想要的了？是吗，Matt？”他说，稍微凑上前，那年轻人身上淡淡的沐浴液的味道窜进他的鼻腔里，混合着一些几乎无法闻到的劣质皮革和快餐店里烤牛排的香味。他的味道一点都没有变，Simon听到他自己在心里说。“让我想想——我是你第几个骗过的蠢货呢？”Matt又一次张开嘴。Simon莫名其妙地就觉得他这一次一定会开口说些什么，而他不能让那人这么干。他不能够让Matt发出一点声音，哪怕是一个小声的呻吟都不行——特别是*小声的呻吟*，因为Simon知道他不能承受那么多。  
因为Simon知道在听到Matt声音的下一秒他就会缴械投降。  
“不要跟我说——”于是他抬起手飞快地打断了那年轻人，“不要跟我说什么‘我很抱歉，Simon’。我不在乎。”——听听你自己，Simon，“你不在乎”，哈！——“就只是——”他又做了一次深呼吸，“就只是告诉我你和Mike这么对我是为什么。”  
寂静终于又一次笼罩了整个卫生间。他们的周围太过安静，以至于Simon都觉得有些模糊的歌声在萦绕着他，那些声音离他如此之近，似乎他伸出手来就能触碰到似的，而同时又离他那么遥远，那让他冲动地想要飞奔出这个封闭的房间，奔跑到一个空旷无人的荒野上嘶声呐喊。  
总之，与Matt独处一室是他目前“人生中想要做的事”名单的最后一个。  
“这样我就可以摆脱你了。”突然Matt的声音似乎是从很远的地方传来，那让他抬起头，速度快得几乎都可以把他自己的颈椎折断。  
“哼？”Simon在那一瞬间突然屏住了呼吸。他感觉有什么东西从他的胃里涌了上来，堵住了他的喉咙，那让他用尽了浑身的力气也只勉强发出了一个质疑的鼻音。  
“这样我——就可以摆脱你了。”Matt重复着，的声音比前一次小了很多，就像是摆放太久的已经软下来的苹果一样，“我知道你不会善罢甘休，所以为什么不能做一些让你不会原谅我的事情来打破你的希望呢，对吧？”那年轻人重心后移，靠在了身后的墙上，“我想有个更好的生活。”  
我难道不能给你更好的生活吗？Simon差一点就脱口而出，然而他平稳了一下自己的呼吸，直勾勾地凝视着Matt的眼睛。  
“你曾经对我有过哪怕一丁点的感觉吗？”他问。  
紧接着他看到Matt的眼睛亮了一下，又很快地黯淡了下去。那双眼睛被房顶的灯光照射得变成了几乎透明的灰色，黑色的瞳仁反射着一个被睫毛分割着的光点。  
Simon无论如何也看不够那双眼睛，而Matt随即垂下了眼帘又抬起，那双眼睛眨了几眨。  
“没有。”Matt说，“从没有。”

Simon想要从那语气中揣测出什么。也许他在撒谎。也许他有什么难言之隐。也许他有过但他不记得了。也许——  
也许他就是从来没有呢。  
Simon后退了半步。他侧过身想要就这么一走了之，但他满腔的怒火推挤着他的内脏，灼烧着他的大脑，那让他几乎不受控制地转回身。他的手臂划出一道弧线挥了回去，不偏不倚地砸在了Matt的侧脸上。那年轻人没有来得及躲闪——或者也许他根本没有想过要躲闪地趔趄着歪身倒下去，脑袋重重地撞在他旁边洗手台的边缘上。Simon听见他痛苦地呻吟了一声，那声音似乎是被他刻意憋在嘴里发出来的似的。  
Simon觉得他身体里的血液突然都集中了起来并且不约而同地冲向了他的老二。那让他有种想要歇斯底里地狂笑的冲动。Simon觉得自己被逼疯了——不，他只是——他的勃起被绷紧在西装裤里。诅咒自己这穿西装裤的习惯。他垂下视线看着半扶着洗手台勉强想要站直身子的另一个人，努力用自己最专注的眼神来记住Matt身上的每一个细节。他铭记着Matt卷曲的，深棕色的头发，和平滑的，挺立的鼻梁，还有薄薄的，柔软的嘴唇，还有他的眼睛。  
Simon铭记着Matt的眼睛。他转过身，大步流星地走出了卫生间，在推门出去的时候撞上了通常只有清洁时才会放在门口的卫生间关闭的牌子，那让他突然间困惑了一下，但那困惑只是在Simon的脑海中一晃而过，他侧身绕过牌子，径直走出了餐厅，让自己暴露在夜晚湿冷的空气之下。  
他将会铭记着Matt。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时  
> 等级：R  
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色  
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而ZacharyQuinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。  
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。  
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。
> 
> ***  
> A/N：所以写的还是矫情，不过17章之后整个故事就接近尾声啦，因为剧情已经向着HE的方向发展惹！而且也已经满足了必须要点题的强迫症【喂】，毕竟题目里说明了是讲的HE之前的故事【什么鬼。所以一到了大家都开心地在一起就会停止惹！  
> 再有，16章【似乎】将是唯一出现了RALP的一章，并且几乎算是一带而过。由于计算有误【什么】最终还是没有合适的篇幅来加入更多与主线不相关的故事了，所以只能忍痛舍弃了RALP，我还顶着这个标签真的太无耻了但为了以防极少会发生的误会还是没有删除  
> ***

16.  
Simon觉得他生活地很好。当他能够非常坚定地告诉自己这一点的时候，是在2007年的冬天。五年前，他接受了他曾经公司好友的提议，与他们一起在好莱坞创立了SlatePR，那是在他——  
那是在第二年开始的时候。Simon在那时彻底结束了他无所事事的生活，又一次投入到了自己并不那么热爱却无比擅长的公关工作之中。进入到21世纪之后，好莱坞开始涌现出几乎让他们应接不暇的年轻的明星们，和数不胜数的背负着梦想的年轻创业者们在加州这一小片海边的城市里建立着数以万计的制片公司，经纪公司，和见鬼的任何能让他们以为自己可以一夜暴富的东西。  
Simon却再也不像他年轻时那样与他的每一位客户都走得太近了。他还记得他曾经为自己定下的原则。从不与自己的客户约会。上一次他打破这项原则已经是十年前的事情了。这并不是说他在这之后就时刻注意着让自己不能够打破原则，而是他并不在乎了。  
他也已经十年没有再回到东部了。加州干燥而温暖的气候让他有时稍微地怀念着东部彻底的闷热或者是寒冷。那能让他感受到一些残酷和决绝，而Simon相信这便是他需要的。  
他怀念东部的城市。匹兹堡，譬如说。  
Simon怀念十年前的那个秋天他在匹兹堡呼吸着阴冷潮湿的空气，那个还曾经年轻的小鬼在他身边阴阳怪气地说话，引着他走进了大学城旁的小酒馆，他坐在吧台前看着侍者明亮的双眼被笼罩上朦胧的灯光，同时把杯中的橄榄拿出来放在桌上。那时候那个有着浓浓眉毛深色眼睛的男孩在他耳边轻声说话，于是他转过头便看见一个高大英俊的年轻人走进了酒馆。最后当他跟随着熙攘的人群走出酒馆之后，他的一生都改变了。  
Simon有时候希望自己并没有这么做。  
他希望自己还一直遵守着那个不与客户约会的原则，每天朝九晚五西装笔挺地体面地工作，下班后便回到自己只有他一个人的家。  
——严格来说，并不能算是一个人。  
每一天在他回到家之后，会看到桌子上Sandy留下的便条，上面写着一天的情况。Simon在雇佣Sandy当保姆之前唯一的要求便是每天要在他下班回家之前离开这里。他知道这就像是随着年龄增长的那种偏激得让人无法理解的怪癖，但那个善良的女孩完美地遵守了他的规定，并在第一次听到他的规定时就对他说，“不，这没有关系，我完全理解您。”  
你并不理解我。Simon对自己说。谁会理解我呢。  
于是在他下班后会看到他的孩子躺在婴儿车里，安静的，乖巧的，被他的保姆照顾得毫无差错。有时候他会觉得这个孩子承载了他太多活着的意义，以至于那脆弱的婴儿车会无法保护这婴儿似的。  
在Simon和他朋友的公司刚刚起步之后，他便开始思考一些事情。比如他为什么要接受这份工作？他为什么还不抽烟喝酒郁郁而终就像所有40多岁就知道自己注定孤独终老的臭男人一样？这没有意义，Simon。你做的什么都没有意义。脱下那身恶心的西装你什么都不是，我亲爱的Simon。  
那些问题在他脑海中越积越多，就像是没有人运走的垃圾堆一样，被源源不断地堆砌起来，食物在上面发霉，灰尘在上面笼罩，臭气熏天让人侧目，只有苍蝇才会对其流连忘返那样。  
但Simon不想离开。他不想死去。

于是在05年的时候，Simon通过代孕得到了自己的第一个儿子。他为他取名为Kit。他知道在自己44岁的时候突然决定代孕一个孩子并不是什么明智之举，因为当他已经60多岁开始准备养老的时候，Kit才只有18岁，懵懂无助，孤独迷茫，就像是他曾经所相识的那些年轻人一样。Simon知道这对于孩子来说并不是一种负责任的举动，但他明白自己的脑海里某个疯狂的角落还在坚持着那个想法。  
他并不会孤独终老，而Kit也不会迷茫无助地眼看着他老去。

在Kit两岁的时候，Simon做出了一个他太久没有做出的决定，而当他站在拥挤的庭院里，被醉醺醺的高谈阔论的人群围绕着的时候，他开始质疑自己关于不由分说就同意来参加自己的客户举办的派对这个决定的准确性。  
重拾了人生的希望并不代表着你就可以享受人生了，Halls。当他从那些大部分都是陌生的面孔中推挤出一条路勉强能让他顺利走进庭院旁的别墅的时候，天色已经几乎黑尽了，那让他意识到在感恩节的时候参加派对是多么大的一个错误。门外那些因为橄榄球联赛之后的兴奋而丝毫不介意冬日的寒冷的年轻人还在热火朝天地狂欢着，但Simon深刻体会到当他已经不再年轻的时候即使是加州温和的寒冷也会变得难以忍受。  
而Simon当然知道即使他穿了比自己现在厚上两倍的衣服他仍然会觉得寒风刺骨。  
“玩得不开心吗？”在Simon走进房间的时候他看到Lee正把一盘刚烤好的曲奇放在餐桌上，手上戴着大大的手套。让Simon惊讶的是厨房里并没有像屋外那样灯火通明，他看到Lee站在冰箱所形成的四方形的阴影中，而不远处一个英俊至极的小伙子靠在餐桌上，当Simon与他四目相对的时候，那男孩子冲他挤了挤眼睛。有那么一瞬间Simon想要赶快离开这个房间，但他觉得的直截了当地对举办派对的人说自己很不喜欢这个派对并不是一个很好的行为，更何况这个人是他的客户而并不是他无话不谈的朋友，于是他耸了耸肩。  
“我可不像你们那样活蹦乱跳了。”他说，“而且我真的——真的无法喜欢上那该死的橄榄球。”  
他的话让Lee轻笑了一声，那年轻人微微低下头，从弯弯的睫毛下面看着他。他高于常人的个头让他的肩膀了无生气地低垂着，“嘿，我知道有个事情说不定能让你开心点。”Lee冲着他走过来，而一直在他们身后的那另一个男孩跟着Lee的动作挪了挪身子，但那孩子就像是完全粘在了桌子边缘上似的，除却他的目光直勾勾地落在Simon身上。  
“我有个朋友今天也来了，我们高中的时候是最好的朋友，一起在当地剧院演戏什么的——他是个非常，非常棒的家伙，非常有才华的演员，但我并不觉得他现在混得很好。无论如何，你会对他有兴趣的。”Lee说，像一只安静的金毛犬一样凑到他身边。  
不——我并不——Simon几乎想要脱口而出。  
他并不觉得自己在一个可以在充斥着大麻和酒精的派对上结实新朋友的状态之下，或者说他从来就没有在这样一个状态之下。  
“他很漂亮。”似乎是看到了Simon的犹豫，Lee翘起嘴角冲他狡猾地微笑着，棕色的眸子反射着有些暗淡的灯光。在那一瞬间似乎有什么东西击中了Simon。这一切都和十年前那么像，一群漂亮的年轻人和他。每隔几秒就会有漂亮男孩上前来与他搭讪的人群。一场不属于他的狂欢。还有那个一直藏匿在他记忆深处不肯离去的有着深棕色眼睛和浓浓的眉毛的年轻人。Simon希望他知道那个人现在怎么样了。他希望他能知道那人还是不是依旧会在路上与擦肩而过的人调情，会不会目光狡猾地看着他。Simon想知道那家伙有没有安顿下来，找到一个爱人，与他共度终生。  
Simon想要知道他有没有长大。他想要知道大个子Joe是不是依旧像以前那样强壮和温暖。他想要知道一切。他想要回到那个他曾经似乎知道一切的时候。他以为十年前的他是迷茫不堪的，而现在这一瞬间他突然明白曾经那个时期他才是那个掌控一切的时候。  
Simon沉默了，任由Lee引导着他走出房间。在他们就快要踏出房门的时候，Lee突然回过头对着他们身后的年轻人说，“在我回来之后这盘饼干最好还原封不动地呆在桌子上。”那人随即站直了身子，冲他们行了一个军礼。“遵命，长官。”他说，蓝色的眼睛被笼罩在阴影里。  
“那见鬼的是个啥？”Simon在他们走进庭院的下一秒就迫不及待地脱口而出。他看着那年轻人来回地东张西望着，似乎想要赶快找到那个他想要介绍给Simon的人。  
“哦——”Lee有些夸张地做出一副恍然大悟的样子，那让Simon觉得稍微有些尴尬，“忘记跟你介绍了，那是我的朋友Richard。”  
“你的朋友？”Simon加重了他的语气，同时因为Lee心不在焉东张西望的样子而感到稍微有些恼火。“嘿，”于是他抬高了声音继续说，并且不知道自己为什么会有如此大的反应，“你知道你可以对我说这些的，你知道——生活，朋友，任何——任何事情。”  
“没什么可说的。”那人轻描淡写地说，与此同时目光定格在了庭院的一个角落。“嘿。”Lee轻声感叹道，把目光转向他。Simon在那一瞬间直视着Lee柔软的目光，他发现那些目光渐渐变得坚定了起来，“并不是所有人都像你一样，Simon。”  
Simon突然间把目光转向了刚才Lee一直凝视着的那个角落。紧接着他看到大个子Joe站在那里，背对着他，高挑的肩膀撑起的外套之下凸起的肌肉若隐若现着。  
他还像曾经那样强壮。Simon听到自己在心里说，同时又觉得这一切就像是做梦一样，当他看到那个已经与他6年未见的人站在Joe旁边，靠在墙上在说着什么的时候。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：When You Haven’t Fallen/焉得汝爱之时
> 
> 等级：R
> 
> CP：主CEO/孔雀，ZQ/派派#Pinto#，RA/佩佩#RALP#，狼叔等角色
> 
> 设定：RPS，AU，Simon Halls是个拥有着刚刚起步的公关公司的CEO，而ZacharyQuinto是他的客户。人物性格和真实性格不符。这是一个属于那个特殊时代的，发生在他们都还年轻的时候的故事。
> 
> 弃权：这些事情从未发生过，或者即使真的发生了也不是我的错，因为这些人都不属于我。
> 
> 总结：Simon Halls有一项原则——从不与自己的客户约会。

17.  
Simon完全不敢相信自己的眼睛，自己的大脑和整个世界。  
“我看到他了，Simon——”他听见Lee在他身边说。  
“等等——”他打断了另一个人的话，并且迈了一步走在了Lee的前面，“那是Matt——”他加快了脚步，丝毫没有意识到Lee的声音在他背后越来越远，直到几秒之后那说话声似乎完全消失了的时候，他才发现自己已经穿过人群来到了那两个人面前。  
“老天爷。”大个子Joe像是见了鬼一样地瞪视着他，“操。”那年轻人说，嘴角开始有些上翘，“好久没见了——Matt，你——”他扭过头想要看Matt的反应的时候，却发现他曾经的大学室友像是一具死尸一样竖在他身边，面色惨白。  
“Matt？”大个子Joe有些焦虑地凑近了Matt，他的胸膛几乎贴在了Matt的肩膀上，那让Simon感觉有一双无形的手揪住了他的心脏。他看到Joe宽阔肩膀所投下的影子笼罩在Matt身上，把那男人苍白的脸染成了灰色。  
“Joe，你能——给我们几分钟吗？”Simon听见那年轻人对大个子Joe说，眼神却直勾勾地凝视着他。

Simon这六年来都不敢相信自己现在居然站在这里，站在Matt的面前。他从未期盼过能有这样一天，当他能够面对着Matt，却丝毫没有责备或者恼怒。  
没有。完全没有。他知道正常来说他永远都不应该原谅一个几乎毁掉了他一生的人，但Simon的心底总有一个声音告诉他这一切都不是真的。在六年后第一次真正地面对了Matt之后的下一秒他就毫无缘由地坚定地认为这一切一定都不是真的。  
“你还好吗?”于是他问，尝试着挑起话题。  
“还好。”Matt回答，紧接着他便沉默了，丝毫没有想要继续聊下去的意思。  
“我也还好。”Simon耸耸肩，打破了那几秒钟的沉默。在他们对视的那一瞬间Simon突然意识到是月光洒在了Matt的脸上给那人白嫩的皮肤镀上了一层了无生气的银色，那让他想要伸出手上去触摸一下，就好像他真的能从那脸上抹下来一层薄薄的银霜似的。  
“我的公司越来越好了，如果你——如果你还不知道的话。”他继续说，而Matt只是凝视着他，“我和我原来的朋友成立了那家公关公司。而且——”他顿了顿，似乎是想要思考一下要不要继续说下去，然而那些话就那样不经控制地从他的嘴唇之间溜了出来，“我觉得我应该承担更多的责任所以我——我代孕了一个孩子。”  
Simon看到他对面的年轻人的双眼突然亮了一下，但他无法辨认那到底是反射的月光还是他的错觉。Matt皱起了眉头，他开始频频地垂下眼帘并时不时地从浓密的睫毛之下凝视着自己。Simon屏住了呼吸。  
“我很高兴听到你过得很好。”Matt小声说，嗓音沙哑。  
“你呢？为什么我没看见Mike呢？”Simon说，同时在心里想要狠狠地扇自己两个耳光。他并不是故意想要在语气中透露出一丝高傲和挑衅的，他也并不想提起这些事情。Mike没有与Matt一起来一定有他的原因。  
比如他们分手了。Simon对自己说。  
“我们分手了。”Matt的声音更小了，以至于Simon几乎要迈上前一步才能听到他的话。  
而他似乎没有意识到他真的这么做了，因为Matt反应极大地向后退了一步，面色惊恐地看着他。  
然而Simon几乎要欣喜地尖叫出来。他知道这并不是一个合适的时机去抱住Matt和他狂喜地大喊，但他真的非常，非常想这么做。Simon意识到Matt和他的男友分手就意味着六年前当他们最后一次见面的时候，Matt对他说的那些话都并不那么真实。  
Matt并没有亲手毁掉他的生活。他并没有继续和Mike在一起。也许有那么一点几率，上一次他们见面的时候，Matt对他说了完全的谎言。  
也许有那么一点几率，Simon可以挽回这一切。  
Simon的心脏狂跳起来。他努力克制着自己不要去触碰到Matt——虽然他心里该死的对这男人渴望至极——他握紧了双拳。“你骗了我，对吧？”他说，声音颤抖，“六年前，我们最后一次见面的时候，你骗了我，对吧？”他抬高了音量，重复着几乎意义完全一样的话，“Matt？你说你从来没有对我有过感觉，你当时说了谎，对吗？”  
在话音落下的那一瞬间，他突然变得完全不再期待Matt的回答了。他希望就让他们这样沉默下去，让月光在他们之间跳跃着吧，而他不会打碎那些银色的空气在他们之间缠绕。但当他集中精神望向Matt的时候，他发现Matt终于抬起头看着他，泪水把他漆黑的睫毛凝结在了一起。  
“你想让我回答什么呢？”Matt回答，张开嘴呼吸着，“因为我不太确定你想要什么样的答——呃，我知道你想要什么样的答案，但我——我不确定我想要这样回答。”  
更多的泪水从Matt的眼睛里涌了出来，那让Simon本来想要说出的话全部都从他的脑海中消失了，他手足无措地想要给那个年轻人一个拥抱，或者仅仅只是拍一拍他的肩膀，但似乎有一双手臂在紧紧地束缚着他，让他除去木讷地怔在原地看着Matt不停地擦眼泪而别无他法。  
“我是说，在我对你做了那些之后，在我——在我——”Matt喘息着，抬起手使劲地拉扯着自己的头发，那些柔软的卷发纠缠在那人的指尖，在手指的缝隙之中露出一点点的黑色，仿佛一双双悲伤的小眼睛在望着他。“我太害怕了，Simon——我好担心你会说——”  
“我知道发生了什么！Matt！”Simon打断了他，双手猛地扶住了Matt的肩膀，“Mike让你无法见到我然后他对我做了那一切，不是你！我不——我不怪你，成吗？Matt，我从来没有责备过你！”  
Simon的话让Matt用一种复杂到几乎让他恐慌的眼神望着他。“老天爷啊，Simon，在过了这么多年之后我根本不能该死的假装这一切都没有发生！而你却不怪我？！”Matt的蓝色的双眼之中突然燃烧起了怒火，那些怒火吞噬着他眼中的蓝色，“你该死的还有尊严吗？！”  
这句话成功地激怒了Simon以至于他松开了扶着Matt肩膀的双手，那突然的推力让Matt趔趄着后退了一小步。  
“我该死的没有尊严？我是那个生活被毁掉的人！”他吼了回去，并不太介意他的嗓音会招来别人的侧目，“但我见鬼的爬起来了！前进了！我原谅所有人了！——该死的我甚至原谅了你那个操蛋的婊子养的前男友！而我才是那个承担着一个孩子的责任，想要把他养育成人的人！我才是那个像个男人一样接受了这一切的人！而你却说我该死的没有尊严？！”

Matt似乎是愣住了。他的嘴唇微微张开着。那些月光让他的嘴唇变成了可怕的紫色。  
Simon深深吸了一口气，稍微有些阴冷而意外清新的的空气钻进他的喉咙，那让他的心情被点亮了一些。  
“你是对的。”Matt最后说，双肩低垂，声音又一次变得轻而软。他轻轻地摇了摇头，“但我真的不能就让它这么过去，在我——在你因为我而受到伤害之后——”Matt抬起眼帘看着Simon，那些润湿的上下睫毛随着那人眨眼的动作而黏在了一起又分开，“我得走了，Simon。”  
“你哪儿也不能去。”Simon挡在了那人的面前，就好像Matt是自己最后的救命稻草一样，“不能在我得到了我想要的答案之后。”他说，呼吸急促了起来，“我值得知道那些答案，我值得知道真相。”  
“而且你值得一个更好的男人。”Matt说，嘴角微微翘了起来。  
那让Simon紧绷的身体瞬间软了下来，就好像皮球被突然间抽空了一样，他颤抖着吐出了一口气，肩膀随着低垂了下去。“你还记得呐。”他问。  
Matt眨了眨眼睛，有一点点泪水的痕迹在他眼角徘徊着，然而Simon不太确定那是不是他自己的错觉。那双眼睛几乎就要把他吸进去了。Simon想。  
“所以你的确对我有过感觉吗？”于是他问。  
“是啊。”Matt说。  
“从什么时候开始的？”他又问。  
Matt张开嘴似乎是想要回答，然而随之而来的又是一阵沉默。Matt闭上了嘴，似乎是在思考着什么，他的双眼又开始凝视着Simon，蓝色的眸子就像是倒映着天空的湖水。  
“你还记得十年前，Zachary邀请咱们去的那个派对吗？”Simon打破了沉默，突然间没有缘由地浑身充满了力量，“你还记得你当时对我说如果你想要安定下来，找一个相爱的人生活一辈子，而我会在那个名单上吗？”他看着Matt，“我在那上面吗？”  
“在。”稍微让他有些惊喜的是Matt几乎是毫不犹豫地就回答了。于是他点点头，微微错开了自己的身子，紧接着后退了几步半侧过身，似乎是就此打算离开。“我需要知道的就这么多。”他说，抿起嘴唇冲着Matt点了点头，似乎是想要做一下最后的告别那样。

Simon从来不相信什么奇迹的。  
Simon知道永不言弃总会有他想要的结果，但他从来不相信奇迹。  
Simon直到现在也不想相信那是个奇迹，但他从未奢望的事情就那样发生了。

“你是我名单上唯一一个人。”那时候他听见Matt在他身后说，而他回过头之后，看到Matt的双眼被笼罩上了一层水雾，那些水雾缠绕着那男人发亮的眸子，在月光下亮得耀眼。  
Simon觉得自己的身体里仿佛有一艘火箭发射了一样，突兀地冲击着他的大脑，那让他突然间感受到一阵眩晕。“你说过你想要有个家庭，对吗？”在他回过神来的时候，他发现自己的那些愚蠢至极的话已经脱口而出了，“我的孩子需要另一个爸爸。”  
“什么？”Matt皱了皱眉，似乎有点困惑而苦恼。  
“你听到我说的了。”那年轻人的表情突然让Simon完全地镇定了下来，以至于他几乎都感受不到自己的心跳了，就好像下一秒他的心脏就会停止跳动似的。“我的孩子需要另一个爸爸。”他加重了语气，“你想要成为那个人吗？”  
“你是现在想要我给你答案吗？！我不——”Matt因为惊慌而抬高了音量，但他的话突然被打断了。

Simon下一次恢复他的意识的时候，他正面对着墙壁，而Matt被他和墙壁夹在中间。他捧着另一个人的脸。他们的嘴唇接触在一起。  
那感觉很奇怪。Simon觉得。湿湿的，有点微微的清凉。Matt的嘴唇柔软得就像是他每次运动完会吃的布丁，含在嘴里慢慢地会自己融化的那种。那让Simon有点害怕去触碰到那人的嘴唇，然而他感觉到Matt有力的双手敷在他的腰间。  
那让Simon感到安心，于是他轻轻地后退了一点，与那人之间拉开了足够多的距离能够让他们看清彼此的脸，却又不会过大让他们退出彼此的私人空间。  
“我已经知道我的答案了。”然后Simon说，心里同时觉得自己的这句话显得无比愚蠢而幼稚，就像是刚刚告白成功的小男孩那样自满而不可一世。  
但出乎他意料地，Matt笑了一下，眼睛眯了起来，卷翘的睫毛随着变成了扇形。月光在那上面跳跃着。那让Matt看上去就像是一个购物街上橱窗里，聚光灯下的漂亮至极的人形模特，只不过更温和更有生气。  
“我也是。”Matt回答，语气就仿佛是在纵容他似的。  
“我也是。”那年轻人又重复了一遍，就像是在和自己确认一样。


End file.
